How to spell LOVE
by Karleyn
Summary: AU where the Vytal Festival went smoothly. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury did not show up, nor was Pyrrha asked to take over the maiden’s power. Beacon never fell. It was a happy occasion. The capture of Roman Torchwick shortly before lifted the mood of many. Second year started a little while ago
1. An interesting read

"Dear Yang,"

Blake stared at her own handwriting. This was always the hardest part of her letters to Yang. How to begin, how to start? Deep in her thoughts she drew a little heart on the paper. Then she continued the letter.

"I've written so many letters already and still I lack words to say what I really feel. I never wanted to feel that way for anyone ever again since Adam made me betray what I really stand for. But that ultimately led me to come to Beacon and meet you. Ironic, isn't it?"

She chuckled to herself

"I don't know when I started to feel this way, all I do know is it was already familiar when we danced together. It was, however, the first time I really noticed it for what it was." She crossed out the last word "Is. But at that time, I still tried to keep away from that feeling. That's why I danced the rest of the evening with Sun. At least he didn't make me feel that way, you know… It was scary. It still is now, to be honest.

Sun is easy. He makes me laugh and feel almost comfortable without the side effects of being in love."

Blake paused. The all too familiar dead end of these letters. She laid her head on the desk with a little "ugh" noise. And then jerked upright. Her ears twitched inside her bow. She heard something.

And then the door flew open. Ruby came in, followed by Weiss and… Yang. Blake quickly hid the letter in a book she had finished reading but which still lay next to her.

"Hey Blake, there you are!" Yang.

"Hey guys"

"Have you been learning all the time? The weather is far too good to stay indoors all day long." Yang frowned as she said that.

Blake was unsure, what to answer to that. The way Yang always knew, when she was overtiring herself, it was as if the girl could read her mind! But she would never tell her, what she had really done before she was interrupted!

"Come on, guys. Dinner time!" Ruby was already halfway out of the dorm again.

They ate dinner and went outside for a late stroll through the sunset. Ruby teased Weiss and then ran away from her, laughing. But Yang could tell that Weiss wasn't really upset. Blake lingered behind. She was deep in her thoughts, so she didn't notice Yang until she hugged her from behind.

"Tell me, kitty... What's on your mind?"

Blake sighed but could not suppress a faint little smile.

"Yang!" she berated her now, but in a more loving way. "You do know I don't like that nickname. If you must, say it when no one else can hear it."

"Still so uncertain? Velvet hardly has a problem with others either. I mean... There are some jerks, true. But you get them everywhere. And you want to be treated as an equal, don't you?"

Blake sighed. "I wish it was that easy, Yang. But it isn't. I've made too many mistakes in the past and I just wanted a fresh start. Not having to fight just to be allowed to exist. I really admire Velvet for her strength, though. I wish I had it, too"

"You will always have your team. Ruby and I were raised not to make a difference. To judge others by how they treat others, not by how and who they were born. And Weiss... She is not who she used to be when she came here."

They both looked over to where Weiss was now tickling Ruby who squealed and laughed madly but couldn't do much because Weiss had created an ice block holding her to the spot.

Over Ruby's noise they couldn't make out what Weiss said but they heard the word "dolt" in it. They chuckled. Blake noticed that Yang still held her tight.

"See? We've all grown together. And we won't leave you, no matter what."

They heard a squeal of "Yeaah! Tickling fight!" and Nora came dashing past to join Weiss in tickling Ruby. Pyrrha on the other hand teamed up with Ruby and cut away the ice. The boys came behind. Yang laughed, grabbed Blake by the hand and ran towards the others. "Wait for us! It's Team RWBY against Team JNPR. No weapons! The game is on!"

A few days later. Weiss had taken Ruby to the library and Yang wanted to go out in the sun. She borrowed a book from Blake and went outside. As she went, she thought about Blake and what she meant to her. She sighed. Maybe if she read all of her favourite books, a lot of romantic stories... Maybe she could find a way to ask her out for a date? Find some inspiration, maybe something to talk about... to compare themselves with... She opened the book and saw a piece of paper falling out. It had a heart on it. She picked it up. Her heartbeat suddenly became a lot faster. A love letter? Who wrote it? Was it from Sun? He'd taken a lot of interest in Blake. Or maybe Blake had written it. For whom? Feeling guilty for doing so, she carefully unfolded it and started to read.

"Dear Yang ..."

Blake had the dorm to herself again. Maybe she should find a better place to write her letters.

Now, where was the last letter? She hadn't finished it yet. And she preferred to finish them before destroying them. It had been her little ritual to keep her mind clear.

She looked around her personal things, but it wasn't there. Where was it? Where did she hide that damn letter? "Okay, Blake. Find it, or they might find it. They might interrupt you again, like the last time" she murmured to herself. She looked under her pillow, where she had hidden her letters before. A book, maybe. Yes, that might be it. And then she froze as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh!"

The book she had finished earlier that day. The very book she had given Yang today… Yang had asked for romantic novels and without thinking she had given her this particular book. "Oh no, oh no. No, no, no!" But it was no good standing around like a statue. She'd make up some excuse what it was, maybe a letter to her parents... Or to a friend. It had the stupid little heart on it she had drawn while she had been thinking.

She ran out of the door and down to the courtyard. Several people tried to talk to her, some asked what the hurry was. It took her a while to find Yang, sitting underneath a tree. Reading. The letter.

The book lay next to her in the grass. "No" Blake gasped under her breath. She was frozen on the spot, watching in horror as Yang looked at her letter. And then up. Right up at her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and Blakes cat instinct kicked in. She turned and ran. She didn't see Yang reaching out her hand to her.

From that moment on, Blake was hiding. She came into classes at last second so everyone else was already seated and she sat away from her team. She had no idea how long she could keep this up but what should she do? Run and hide? Leave Beacon? Yang had promised her, just a few days ago, that her team would never leave her. But she hadn't had any idea then what Blake felt. Yang! She was probably interested in some guy. Or not interested in love at all. Or... Blake just couldn't see how Yang could be interested in her at all. How could she ever look her in the eyes again? In the afternoon she hid in the library, pretending to study. She heard steps but didn't mind them until...

"Alright. Enough hiding, Blake Belladonna!" The voice as cold as ice. Weiss came to a halt in front of Blake. Ruby behind her, looking worried. But Weiss wasn't worried. She was annoyed.

"It is not the first time you hide something from us, your team. Remember last time? You promised not to do so again!"

"I'm sorry Weiss. I think I just need some time to myself"

"There is no me time in a team!" Weiss argued.

"Blake? Yang is also very withdrawn and won't tell us why. You didn't fight, did you?" Ruby's voice quivered as she asked this. "Because… we'd like to know, and help you make up and…" she faltered. Weiss cut back in. "The thing is, if you two don't talk, that's 50% of the team. You are bringing your team down with you"

"Look, I just need some time to figure it out, okay?" Blake slammed her book shut, stood up and left. Her teammates only stared after her. Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears. "Figure what out?" Weiss asked, no one in particular. Ruby shrugged helplessly.

They went to the dorm to find Yang sitting on her bed, not saying a single word. They asked her about Blake, but Yang just shrugged. 'If this is some kind of a joke, Kitty, it is not a good one!' she thought to herself. Apparently, the letter had not been left for her to find on purpose. Fine. She should not have read it. Alright. But... It still didn't explain why Blake kept hiding from her. Her teammates did not notice the piece of paper she carefully folded and lay under her pillow. Maybe she should act.


	2. Can we talk?

That evening, Blake sat underneath a tree at the edge of the forest, deep in her thoughts. So deep in fact, she didn't even notice Yang until she had grabbed her by the arm.

"No more running now, Kitty", Yang hissed. Blake growled. "Let go!"

"I will if we can talk!"

"Alright. Talk."

Yang let go and sat down next to her.

"Look" she started, now sounding embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read what you were hiding in your book. It wasn't meant for me to find it there, was it?"

Blake shook her head. How much she wanted to run. Yang could never feel the same way for her, so what was the point? And besides, she was too afraid to enter a relationship again anyway.

"No. I've only written those letters to sort out my feeling and thoughts. I normally destroy them."

"Oh"

Yang couldn't find anything else to say. There really were more of these letters?

She looked at her partner, her teammate, her… friend.

But if she felt uncomfortable this moment, it looked as if that was nothing to what Blake felt. And she didn't seem to say anything else for a while, so… it was up to her.

"Blake?"

"Hm"

"Did… did you really mean what you've written?"

"What do you think?"

"Well… one can but hope…"

Blake jumped to her feet. She hadn't meant to. She slowly sat down again. Yang looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Please don't be angry with me! And don't run away! I can't stand it anymore" she pleaded.

"Please, Blake! Don't hide from your team again. Don't hide from me!"

Blake looked away. And that was how she noticed the Grimm, unusually close to the school. She gasped. She jumped up, grabbed Yang by the arm and ran away. Yang could barely keep up with her. The Grimm, miraculously, didn't follow them any nearer to the school.

When she finally slowed down and came to a halt, Yang nearly ran into her.

"Enough", she panted "Enough running!"

Blake just nodded.

"Look. If you really meant what you wrote… then let's go out. Eating. Now. Maybe you find your words then"

"Like… a date?" Blake asked carefully.

"No, not like a date. A date, if you want"

She nodded. "Yes, if you want that, too"

Yang gave a little, nervous laugh

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

Over dinner, Blake really relaxed a bit. Yang didn't talk about her letter anymore but instead complained about their homework. Talking was easier now, especially with the help of a little bit of wine. As they finished their meal, their talk came to their friends.

"I wonder if Jaunieboy will ever notice Pyrrha" Yang said. "I mean… everyone has now noticed what she sees in him. Except for him."

"Well… the way he doesn't give up on Weiss" Blake twirled her wineglass in her hand.

"He should!" Yang banged her hand on the table. "She clearly doesn't like him that way and jumping on her like he does won't change that. Besides… if he would finally notice Pyrrha…"

"You think he might feel that way for her, do you?"

"I'm not sure entirely but… yes, I think he just might. If he would look past Weiss."

"Maybe. And then… look at Ren. When is he going to notice Nora, hm? They go back years already and he never noticed her. Must be frustrating."

"Probably"

The waitress appeared at that moment. They exchanged the usual small talk, it was all so delicious, thank you very much, can I bring you something else?

Yang ordered some ice cream and Blake went for a milkshake.

The waitress disappeared with their used plates and returned after a few moments with their desserts.

They enjoyed it in silence but kept looking at each other. Yang got up and excused herself and went for the restroom. Luckily, their table was set in a corner from which Blake could not see the counter. And before Yang entered the restroom, she paid for the meal. She had asked Blake out, after all.

Sitting down in the little cubicle, she let that thought sink. She, Yang Xiao Long, had asked Blake Belladonna, her partner, teammate, her friend… out for a date. She shook her head to get it clear again. Enough alcohol for tonight, she decided, or she might do something reckless and stupid.

Even alone in the restroom, she blushed at the thought of sharing the dorm not only with Blake, but also with Ruby – her baby sister! - and Weiss. She washed her hands with cold water. The cooling sensation on her hands calming her down a little.

She looked in the mirror. She could do this. She wanted to. She had dreamed often enough of Blake. Now was the time to take it into her own hands. Now was her time. She left the restroom.

Meanwhile in the dorm Ruby paced up and down while looking at her scroll. She had no idea at all where her friend was and now her sister was gone, too. No message from Blake or Yang. No reaction to her messages at all. They didn't answer her calls either. It was not typical for Blake. And Yang... Might be a thrill seeker. But she usually let Ruby know where she intended to go. Or answer her scroll... Well. Most of the time anyway. But both of them at the same time was too much.

"Calm down, will you? Your running around like that gives me a headache!" complained Weiss. But she was worried, too.

"Blake… I'm so worried for her! But it isn't the first time she locks everyone out. But Yang… she isn't someone to shut down like this. It's so late. Yang at least should write something"

"Ruby! Stop worrying so much!"

But it was too late. Fear for her sister and her friend got the better of Ruby. The last days had cost her a lot of emotional strength, being the team leader, trying as best as she could to keep the team together. She burst into tears. Weiss stood up and hugged her, holding her tight.

"Ruby, I am worried, too. But they have still some time before curfew. So, please, calm do…"

Her words were cut short by the scroll Ruby held. Their eyes widened. Ruby read the message. It came from Blake.

"Had dinner, will be back soon. Blake and Yang"

Ruby gasped in outrage. "They were fine. Fine all along! Even sorted out… whatever. And made plans to eat out. And didn't think to tell us. What team are we?"

Ruby climbed into her bed, crying. She wanted to go to sleep, wake up and find it was all just a bad dream.

Weiss climbed up behind her. She laid her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Once again, she saw how young Ruby was. How much effort she put into her team, how distressed she was now.

Weiss began to gently caress her until Ruby finally calmed down. As she drifted off, the last thing she noticed was Weiss covering her with her blanket. Then, she was asleep.

Blake frowned when she heard that Yang had paid both for herself and for her. But Yang just shrugged and laughed.

"I asked you out, after all" and winked at her. Blake couldn't argue with that logic. Mainly, because it was true. At least the part that Yang asked her out. As they left the restaurant, Yang took her hand. Blake held it. It felt warm. Almost hot. And so good.

They walked back in silence, still holding hands.

They were tired when they came back into their dorm. But it was no place of peace for them now.

"You!"

Shards of ice seemed to come from that voice. Weiss was angrier than either of them had ever seen her.

"Have you two any idea how worried we were? Ruby had a break down. You could have said something! Anything to tell us you two were okay."

"Sorry" Yang murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Well, since you are here now, I'll have a shower and go to bed. But this is not through! We'll talk when Ruby is awake. Right now, she needs her sleep and so do I!"

And with that, Weiss closed the bathroom door behind her. Blake got into bed and Yang made to get into hers but the look on Blakes face made her change her mind and she lay down next to her instead. They were close now and put an arm around each other. Then, their lips finally met for the first time. They had no idea how long they lay there, gently kissing each other.

"Well, it seems as if it was at least worth it"

They startled. They hadn't heard Weiss sneaking up on them.

Weiss shook her head. "Good night" she said and went to bed.

They all fell asleep.


	3. A new chapter with you

Ruby woke up early next morning. She glanced at Yang's bed, hoping to see her there, hoping it was all just a bad dream. The bed was neat and empty. No way anyone had slept in there last night. Her heart sank. She then looked down to Blakes bed and frowned. There was Yang. And yes, Blake too. So close together. Almost like lovers, Ruby thought. Weiss was already up. Ruby looked at her confused. "Did they come back like this?" she hissed.

"Holding hands. I even saw them kissing if I'm not much mistaken" Weiss crossed her arms. She was still furious with them. Bad enough that she had been worried but what really made her angry was how upset Ruby had been. Had they no respect for their team? And Yang, who always made a show of being almost over-protective over her "Baby sis" … but didn't think to tell her sister that she was alright. Ruby had written dozens of messages and called too many times to count but Yang hadn't reacted at all. Weiss had always thought of the two as the sisters she wished she and Winter would have been. That this was how sisters should treat each other. And now this!

She heard a little yawn. Yang stirred. Time to get this done!

"Well, hello there. Good morning. Get up, now! We need to talk!"

"Weiss, what's wrong with you?" Yang wasn't fully awake yet.

"What's wrong with me?!?! Would you mind telling us, exactly why you vanished without a trace last night? Why you weren't answering our calls and messages?"

Yang looked at Blake, still asleep in her arms. "I might have been a bit too busy to look at my scroll at that time… I'm sorry."

Weiss made a little impatient noise. Shook her head and turned around. "C'mon, Ruby. Let's have breakfast while these two need to gather themselves. But today, we're going to talk this through!"

And with that she grabbed Ruby by the arm and left.

Yang gently tried to wake Blake up. But Blake pressed her eyes close.

"Don't make me wake up" she murmured "Dream's too good"

Yang chuckled. "Reality might get even better. At least until we meet Weiss again"

Blake carefully opened her eyes. Okay, not a dream.

She lay in her bed, Yang next to her. The look in her eyes was intense. Almost unbearable. So good. She kissed her, just to find out if this was real. It felt real. And Yang kissed her back. Very real. And memories came back.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" she said. "Why did I over-react so badly?"

"You know… I was going to ask you the same thing… and Ruby and Weiss might want to know, too"

Ruby and Weiss sat down for breakfast and were soon joined by team JNPR.

"Soo… tell me. Any news from the other half of your team?" Pyrrha inquired.

"News, yes. But I can't tell you much about it. They haven't been saying much since they came home yesterday. Very late" Weiss sounded annoyed and tense. "You told me they were holding hands!" said Ruby. "And… mblmbl" Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth. "You don't know what discretion is, do you?" But the damage was done, Nora had heard enough. "They were on a date?" she cheered and looked at Ren, grinning broadly and looking smug. "Told you"

"You told him what, Nora?" Weiss looked puzzled.

"I said they were in love, didn't I?"

"You did. Very often. Very clearly. I've never questioned your instinct. But it's none of our business."

"As long as they don't destroy our team…" Weiss started but cut off when she saw Pyrrha's face.

"I don't think that's what they intend" she said rather coldly. "You know you can't choose with whom you fall in love. Or if they return your feelings." With that she glanced at Jaune for a moment and then took her eyes away. "Weiss sighed. "I know, Pyrrha. And that's not my point. My point is, they avoided us instead of talking to us"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I had a crush on someone once or twice…" Weiss blushed ever so slightly. "But that's beside the…"

"And would you want to talk about it with your team?"

"I… I" Weiss faltered "I wouldn't avoid them, alright?!" Weiss looked at the table, not wanting to look at Ruby. She had had crushes before, but her feelings for Ruby? She only had crushes on boys before, so… it was probably not a crush. No, pretty sure not. She only liked Ruby as a friend. A teammate. That's it. Besides, her father had 'views' about homosexuality. Not many had but he did. High society expected people to fit in.

At that point, the two missing team members arrived.

Blake and Yang had a quick wash and got dressed. But before they left, Yang asked the question which had been on her mind since they left the restaurant the evening before.

"What are we, now? I mean…" she looked embarrassed "I've never had a relationship before and… well … I'd like to know what's what before we have to answer questions." she gave a nervous little laugh. Blake took her hand and held it firm.

"You know… I never wanted one again" she looked Yang right in the face "But I couldn't say 'no' now, even if I tried" She smiled and kissed Yang. They stood for a while, kissing.

Blake broke it. "I'll say yes, if you do, too"

Yang smiled and opened the door "Yes" she said. And they both went to breakfast. Hand in hand, hearts overflowing with happiness.

They found their team plus team JNPR sitting together at a table, Weiss and Pyrrha arguing about something.

They looked at one another. Their friends would find out anyway and maybe Weiss would be a bit less explosive.

Nora leaned against Ren's arm, whispering in a loud voice. "Aren't they cute?!? I told you so!"

"Nora. Please, calm down"

"So!" Weiss crossed her arms "Are we going to hear what happened?"

They sat down and over breakfast told their friends all about it

"So, you were hiding because you couldn't face the fact that Yang found out how you feel for her?" Weiss was not happy. Blake closed her eyes, half annoyed, half embarrassed "Yes. You see… At first, I panicked. And then I didn't know what to say and… ", she broke off, blushing heavily.

"But why didn't you tell us, when we asked you?" asked Ruby

"And you, Yang… why did you read that letter anyway?" Pyrrha cut in, clearly trying to shield Blake.

Yang shrugged. "It had a heart on it. I thought it might be for Sun… or from him. And I wanted to know because… ", she looked embarrassed and put her hand in her neck "Well... You see... I wanted to ask Blake out anyway but if she was interested in Sun…" She shrugged again. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but I like the outcome" she kissed Blake. Her girlfriend. "Wait… you wanted to ask me out? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Like I said, I was a bit shy… and anyway, I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And I'm glad about it."

They all spend the day out in the courtyard together. Nora and Ruby raced each other for a while to release some steam and then had a little training fight. Weiss and Pyrrha had some books out for studying.

Yang leaned against a tree with Blake sitting between her legs and leaning against her. They did nothing except kissing and watching their friends. Blake enjoyed the half shadow of the tree. The summer air was soft and warm. It's been a year since they've met. Months since she accepted her own feelings for Yang. But she would never have thought it could be like this. She made a soft, little sound of happiness that sounded a bit like a purr. Yang chuckled and held Blake even closer. She had been so sure that she was without a chance against Sun. She had seen the letter, the little heart on it and decided to read it to confirm her fear. To accept the truth. She had been surprised by what she read. More surprised to look up and see Blake staring at her and hurt to see her running and hiding. And finally, too desperate to take it anymore. But it had all been worth it.

And Blake thought, that this could not be a dream. Because they never felt that real. And never so good


	4. Not all that shines is gold

Their happiness, however, was dimmed every once in a while. While technical there was no legal difference between their relationship and a straight one… a few people would never accept the fact that others could be happy in other ways than theirs. In Remnant as much as elsewhere.

"It is the same as it is with the Faunus" Blake said one evening a few weeks later in their dorm. Their windows were open wide and let in a fresh breeze. The sky was dark, only lit by the shattered moon.

"There will always be those, who cannot understand that their way is not the only 'good' or 'right' way to live. "

She sighed and shook her head, then leaned against Yang. As they had done so often before, Yang leaned against the wall and Blake sat between her legs and leaned against her. "Adam made that mistake. He thought his style of leadership would bring us closer to our goal and look where it took us."

Weiss looked at her knees, tense.

"You know" she began, a bit unsteady "I was brought up with very stiff roles and expectations.

My dad would not accept it if I would ever bring a girl home. Bad for the family name, he'd say. Disgrace if I were not confirming to the expectations of high society" she sighed deeply. Ruby jumped down from her bed and sat down next to Weiss. "You know we love you just as you are. You don't have to fulfil any expectations for us!"

Weiss looked away, blinking. Ruby put an arm around her.

"It was always so stiff. Fit in or you are forced to fit. I never knew anything else. But the longer I'm here, at Beacon... With you... "she looked at her teammates "the less I want to return to my parents and their expectations. You could say I had a much closer bond to some of our staff than to my parents."

She let her tears run free now.

"Weiss... We can be your family. Protect each other, love and tease each other. Depend on each other. Family is more than blood you know. The woman I remember as my mom isn't, biologically speaking. But she is Ruby's mother. So, we are 'just' half-sisters. But it never bothered anyone. I was her daughter just the same as Ruby, she loved me as much as her."

Ruby nodded. "And our uncle Qrow is not my uncle, not by blood anyway. But that never mattered either." She looked at Weiss and gently wiped away a tear from her friend's face. "We can be your family, Weiss" she said in a soft voice.

Weiss leaned her head against Ruby's shoulder, feeling her hand on her back, gently circling. She sobbed. In front of her inner eye she saw herself with Ruby. The silver eyes looking at her the same way Yang and Blake looked at each other. She felt two more bodies sitting down on her bed. Two more hands on her shoulder. Her team sat around her, soothing her. Her team, her family. In her memory, she heard her father's voice. "Stop crying. You are a Schnee, not a baby. Pull yourself together and don't forget how important it is to represent the family name and honour." The memory made her cry harder, now that she allowed herself to cry.

No, her father would never be there for her. Never. But she was grateful for her team. Her new family, where her heritage did not mean anything. Weiss cried herself out, her team never leaving her side.


	5. Not gonna give you up

Little did they know that Adam had found their window and been listening to them. Hate burned in him as he heard what Blake told her friends. So she regretted their past? How dare she? Traitor! And that silly bow! It had been his idea, so she could sneak and spy amongst humans. But now she wore it all the damn time, to hide her true identity and her past alike. Such a coward. He grimaced. And of course, as such a coward she had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention that the bow had been his idea. And now... Not only had she left him (that was still painful) to live among humans pretending to be one (that was bad enough) she was now also dating a human. A girl, no less. Had he been a joke to her? Had she thrown her love for him, a Faunus man, overboard just to date the exact opposite of him? A human girl, indeed!

The lights turned off and he moved away. He had his useful little spies at Beacon and he really wanted to find out more about this... Human. Sister Ilia could take care of it. She was quite adept at spying. She had a knack to melt into shadow. And a keen interest in Blake as well. She hadn't been happy to see her with this... Human. He shuddered even now at the sheer thought of a human being allowed to kiss a Faunus. And then he remembered something he had been told months ago. Among the students visiting from other academies there had been a Faunus boy who had apparently taken an interest in Blake and fought that fool Torchwick alongside of her. He never found out if she had returned his interest and he had had other stuff on his mind.

He had to find out more about this guy. If he, Adam, could not be with his darling Blake anymore, then she should at least choose another Faunus. A male Faunus. Breeding strong Faunus children was important after all, for how else should they overcome humanity? Just why could she not behave properly? He picked up a branch that had fallen down and broke it to splinters in his frustration.

"Well," he said to himself as he left the silent courtyard "I'll show her how much I still love her. I will not give her up."

Blake woke up from a nightmare the following morning. In her dream, Adam possessed the body of Sun. And together, they had tried to separate her from Yang. She buried her face in her girlfriend's hair. Never would she leave her! Yang did not wake up and Blake was thankful she didn't have to tell her about the dream. She didn't want to worry her


	6. A cold, sunny day

Sun had been thinking about Blake sometimes but overall, she was a bit too... Silent for his taste. Cute, smart, likable and on top of that also a Faunus... yes. But so... Serious. She had faced things he wished never to face after all. She was not like him. A romance it might have been but a lasting relationship?

So he was surprised to find a letter from her, stating that she finally admitted her deep love for him. They hadn't been in touch very much after the Vytal Festival after all. She offered a meeting, a date. In a few days' time. He got excited to see her again and remembered too well the flutter of his heart, seeing her at the ball in the wonderful, simple dark dress. "Yeah, well. Go and see where it takes you" was the only comment he got from his friends. And he quite agreed.

Autumn faded into winter. Blake was still happy with Yang. Weiss enjoyed the first snow. She played all sorts of tricks with it and amused her friends no end. "Weiss Schnee, Queen of Snow" Ruby called her. It made Weiss nervous in a way she never quite felt before. It was, however, a good way. She wondered if falling in love felt like that. Or... Maybe she was just imagining things. After all, no one so far has looked at her that way without any other interests at heart than just... Her. No one else before wanted to be around her rather than around... Her role. She absentmindedly drew a little heart in the snow but wiped it out as soon as she noticed. No one was to know what was going on inside of her.

Sun meanwhile froze in the early snow, standing in a side street, waiting for Blake to arrive on the time and place she had suggested in her letter. But she didn't. Instead, there was a guy, also a Faunus who seemed to be watching him for a while but not too obvious. He made Sun nervous, though he couldn't say why. More so however, as he moved over to him and spoke.

"You must be Sun Wukon. Friend of Blake Belladonna, right?"

"Sure. Who are you?"

"Then I've got news for you. She has found herself a human lover. Would you say it suits a girl like her?"

Sun was taken aback. "So you wrote that letter, didn't you? To lure me here?" he got angry.

"It doesn't matter who did or did not write any letters. Not now."

Sun suddenly found himself surrounded by more people in the shadows. Okay. Not good.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Alright, if you say so... What is it you want?"

"Your help. I just want Blake to learn how to behave."

Sun calculated his chances in a fight. They were hardly existing. He left his weapon and there were too many others... On the rooftops, too. His semblance would not be much help, and neither would be his Faunus abilities. O... Kay. His best option seemed to be playing along and trying to warn Blake as soon as he could. This guy was mad!

"So… Who are you? And who is the lucky guy she chose?"

The stranger bowed.

"I'm glad you ask. My name is Adam. Adam Taurus. And her partner... is Yang Xiao Long. You might know her, too."

Sun could not keep his mouth from flopping open. Yang and Blake? That was... He would never have thought... It sounded crazy but... He remembered the ball again "...my first dance is spoken for..." She had danced with Yang. The first dance.

"Ohhhh" was all he managed to say. And then the other thing he had just heard sank in. Adam Taurus. Blake had told him about this guy before. One of the first to promote a more violent approach within the White fang. That was this guy. 'Aw, shit' he thought to himself. Now he was in a true mess. And the only way out was to go along and hope for the best.


	7. Another Loveletter

)

Yang found a letter addressed to Blake. It had several hearts on it. It was already opened, and she had the dorm to herself. Should she risk it?

But before she could decide, Blake came in and saw Yang with the letter in her hand.

"Reading my letters again, are we?" She was not in a good mood. They had been sleeping separately again for a few days now. Small things turning into arguments. The early stage of a relationship fading away. And now this letter.

"I... Haven't been reading it. I just picked it up... And I wanted to ask you about it" Yang finished by folding her arms. Blake crossed the distance and grabbed the letter from her hand. Yang let go.

"Run and hide again? Just know that with all the studying we have to do I am not much in the mood to run and search after you this time!"

Blake hissed. Hearing Yang like this hurt. It hurt so bad. She had opened herself to Yang, Ruby and Weiss. And now... She threw the letter onto her bed.

"It's from Sun. But it surprised me as much as you. So, if you would not attack me, that would be helpful."

Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Sun? I thought there was nothing between you and him?"

"There wasn't anything. Not from my side anyway"

"So, he really did fancy you?"

"What do I know. I'm not even sure if that letter really is from him!"

"Yeah, right!" Yang sounded sceptical.

"Yang! You know, I love you. You know that I don't want anyone else! It doesn't matter how many letters with hearts I get. And it doesn't matter who actually wrote them. I don't care."

She grabbed the letter and made to rip it into pieces, but Yang stopped her. "Wait. If it is from someone else, you might need it to figure out from whom it actually is."

Blake looked away, tears filling her eyes. She sat down on her bed. "I love you, too, Blake" Yang said in a small voice. She sat down next to her and laid an arm around her. Blake sobbed and threw herself into Yang's arms. Yang started to cry, too. "I don't want to lose you. Last time I found a letter... You know..." She sighed "Well... I wanted to ask you out before that, but I had been too afraid. I thought there might already be something between you and Sun. But then... sometimes I thought... Maybe not. Maybe I still had a chance. Well... and then I found the letter you see. I was sure it would be a proof of... anything between you and Sun. Or maybe you and someone else. And I thought... If I saw for myself then I might... I might get over it. Like... not getting my hopes up any higher. I didn't want any awkwardness in the team."

"And... When you saw... That it was addressed to you?"

Yang laughed a soft little laugh. She kissed Blake. "I couldn't believe it. I must have read it a dozen times before I looked up and saw you. At first, I thought you planned me to find it" Blake violently shook her head "But then you ran. And were nowhere to find for days. That... Hurt" Yang admitted. Her voice sounded small and sad at her last words.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. I was too afraid to open up, but I couldn't bottle my feelings in, either. So I tried to channel them on paper and destroy them. I never would have believed what outcome they might have" both chuckled "But even less that you could feel the same way for me. And I didn't feel ready to accept the blow of a no. And like you, I didn't want any awkward mess within the team. I'd rather wait forever than to risk our friendship, so... I was scared to face reality." She sighed and snuggled up even closer "You ... Were you ready? When you found the letter?"

Yang considered this for a moment, then she shook her head.

"I love you" she whispered into Blake's cat ears. She loved the way they gently twitched inside her bow whenever she did this. And Blake started to do this on purpose now. At first, when their relationship had been very fresh, it had irritated her, but she felt secure enough now. It made Yang giggle. She kissed her. "I love you, too" They lay on the bed, arms around each other.

"Do you remember... How we ran into Adam a few weeks ago?"

Yang nodded. Blake sighed "I'm afraid he hasn't given up on me. He... He is... Well... Describing him as a bad loser is a bit of an understatement. I'm surprised he waited this long to show himself. He might be behind this. I just hope Sun is alright and Adam is not messing with him. I... I actually think he might do just that. He did such things before." She grabbed the letter and gave it to Yang. "You can read it if you want. Just ... Keep in mind, there have been none before. None like these, ever. Not from him and definitely not from me."

She closed her eyes not daring to watch as Yang unfolded the letter and read. And read it again.

"I don't get it. The letter... Makes no sense. Not if it really is the first of its kind"

Blake recoiled. "But... You do believe me, don't you?"

Her eyes were full of fear. Yang folded the letter and turned to look her in the eye. "Yes" she whispered gently. "I want to believe you. And I do. Because I trust you."

Blake exhaled. Then she tensed again. "So ... If it is not from him – who did write it and why? And if it is... What is he trying to tell us?"

"Maybe Ruby and Weiss have an idea. Or... A guess"

"Maybe. I guess they should know. Adam might target them for something. They have to be aware. And I'll try to get to speak to Sun in person. He might explain."

"And if it has nothing to do with him?"

"Then he too should be aware. His name at least has been used, so someone knows about him. He might even be in danger."

"Hey... You know... Weiss may be still in touch with Neptune. That could be a line of contact to Sun. They are in the same team after all."

Blake nodded. "Good idea"


	8. Not alone

Weiss had been studying together with Ruby. Her lack of two years' worth of education due to her early acceptance at Beacon was still notable but the girl tried hard. Weiss couldn't help but admire her for her dedication. And she grew up inside as well. It was amazing to watch.

When Weiss declared they were finally done for tonight, Ruby dropped her concentrated expression from her face and her head onto the table.

"Ugh. Head full. Might explode. Need... coffee." Weiss gathered their notes and books and lay her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"You'll get your coffee. Or the weird milk and sweetener mix you call coffee, anyway. But I'm afraid you have to move to get it."

Ruby stood up. She followed Weiss to the café, where they got coffee. The way they preferred it. Black, strong and unsweetened for Weiss, lots of cream and sugar for Ruby. They enjoyed their drinks in silence and went to the dorm afterwards. They found Blake and Yang discussing a letter. They looked up. Yang smiled at them.

"Weiss... Are you still in touch with Neptune?"

"Not much, no. Why?"

"Because, this letter" she held it up "says it comes from Sun, but it makes no sense. We might have reason to worry but we don't know for sure"

Blake nodded

"Yes, and I'm too afraid to call him directly. Remember Adam, the guy I told you about?"

Weiss and Ruby nodded.

"It ... Might be a game he plays. To what end we can only guess, but I assume he wants to split us up."

Yang grabbed Blake's hand at these words.

"And Sun and Neptune come in... Where?"

"Adam probably found out we know them. And either he contacted them – in which case I wonder what he told them – or he just used the Name, without Sun or anyone else any the wiser. He is a bad loser, after all."

Yang suddenly started to chuckle. The others looked at her in confusion.

"I just wonder... What hurts him more? The fact that I am a girl or that I'm human?" Blake couldn't help but grin.

"Hard to say. He is much into clean breeding, no mixing of races and so on."

"Sounds an awful lot like my father in reverse."

Ruby took that as a cue to sit next to Weiss, ready to reassure her of her team loyalty. But Weiss smiled at her, not looking upset.

"He is a bloody fool, my father. I hold myself to higher standards. Love, loyalty, friendship and trust are worth more than heredity. He will never learn that."

She grabbed Ruby's hand and held it.

"Thanks to you, I learned that"

Ruby smiled and held her hand.

Sun meanwhile paced up and down in his dorm. He wanted to contact Blake ever since he had met Adam a few days ago, to warn her, to tell her that he did not want to break her from Yang. His tail twitched nervous.

"Just what is the matter with you?"

Neptune had had enough. "Did the meeting go this bad? You never said anything about it at all!"

"Neptune... I think I ought to tell you... There had been no date at all. I was lured into some kind of a trap by Blake's ex-boyfriend and he is mad. Crazy mad. He found out that Blake is now dating Yang and he wants to break them up. I am afraid, that if I try to warn her, he'll find out."

"Wait, wait, wait... What?"

Neptune tried to work out which news to think about first.

"Okay, wait. Blake did not write you that letter. It was her ex, right?"

Sun nodded

"And... Blake is now dating Yang?!?! Yang Xiao Long? Her teammate?!"

"Yep, that's what he said"

"Ohh. Okay. And... He wants your help to break them up because... He is jealous of her but would not be of you, right?"

Sun nodded again.

"Aaand... You agreed, right? Why?"

"He brought company. Lots of them. All armed, most hidden and as far as I could tell all were Faunus, so no advantage there for me. I didn't dare to disagree. Blake has to know and if I can't tell her... He might find someone else who would not give a damn! What would you have done?"

Neptune looked sceptical "The same, I suppose. Look... If I call Weiss... Do you think this weirdo would find out?"

"I am afraid the answer is yes, but I haven't got a better idea either."

So Neptune took out his scroll to call Weiss on hers. Neither he nor Sun were surprised that she knew about the letter and confronted them straight away.

"You ever heard about a guy called Adam?" Sun asked

Back in their dorm, all four girls tensed up, exchanging nervous glances. Blake spoke first.

"Ok, thanks. Don't say more now. Watch out for you, please!"

"No problem, Sweetheart"

Yang growled at the nickname Sun used for her girlfriend. "I guess we'll be in touch, then." She snapped and ended the call.

"I'm worried. What should I do now?" Blake asked into the silence that followed.

"You? On your own? Forget it! You are not alone in this!"

Blake looked up at Weiss's words.

"And we can get help. Tell others to be aware. Our friends. Team JNPR, at least! And maybe our teachers can assist us in catching him. We are an academy for huntsmen and huntresses, after all, right?". Weiss looked determined and a bit smug. To her, it was simple. They were a team, so any trouble anyone of them had was something the whole team would work on to solve it.

Blake smiled and nodded at this. But then she tensed. "So... We have to tell them about my past..." she shook her head, more to herself. "It doesn't matter. They have to know. And I trust them. So... Yeah. Call them"

Ruby took out her scroll and texted Jaune to join them with his team.

Jaune was not happy. He had planned to take Pyrrha out for dinner tonight, but Ruby sounded urgent. But maybe it wouldn't take so long. He caught Ren and Nora just before they wanted to leave and no 10 minutes later, they stood together in front of their friends' dorm.

Blake opened the door and let them in. They all sat down on the floor in a circle and Blake began to talk. It took her more than 10 minutes then tell them the whole story.


	9. Throwback Time

They just stared at her when she was through. Nora spoke first.

"This guy is mad!"

"And he is after our Blake. Not good. How can we help you?" Pyrrha was worried

"Just... Be aware that he knows I know Sun. He used him already. He might try to blackmail others into his plans. Make sure you are never without your weapons and never alone. I... I don't want anyone to get hurt. He can be dangerous I've seen it before."

She sighed heavily. "There is ... More to him and me ... Having been partners before I left him... There is something you still don't know about my past... About me.

Adam and I... We fought together for the White Fang"

Silence followed. Nora squinted at Blake and tilted her head but still looked puzzled. Jaune said what was written pain on all their faces.

"So... you are a Faunus. Why did you never say anything to us?"

He looked at the rest of Team RWBY. "Did you all know?" They nodded.

"I was ashamed of my past. But more importantly, I wanted to be seen for me... my personality and my abilities ... Not for my ears."

With that, she opened her bow again. She threw the ribbon inside their circle and twitched her ears.

Yang lay her arm around Blake, who in return snuggled up against her. They discussed different options they had now, now all getting more comfortable. Nora lay down, putting her head on Ren's lap. Pyrrha sat closer to Jaune, her head tilted against his shoulder. He gently played with her hair.

The list they gathered at the end was long and full of wild schemes of which half were laughable and unlikely to work and some were crazy and dangerous. The best option, it seemed, was for all of them to seek an appointment with Professor Ozpin.

"Anyone else we might need to warn?" Pyrrha asked at some point. Blake recoiled a bit. Weiss spoke. "There is Velvet from Team CVFY, she might be a target. She should at least know Adam is around."

Blake nodded but she wasn't happy at all. More coming outs as a Faunus in front of others.

Pyrrha smiled at her. "I know what it's like to be seen for something but not for yourself. I've been there. Still am, as a matter of fact."

"Not with me!" Jaune intercepted. Pyrrha closed her eyes and smiled happily.

"I know that feeling, too. All my life my main task was to be amazing at anything I did, amazing to represent my family, my father, just the way he wanted to be seen. It may take a while for all of us to look past these things... But we are friends now, aren't we? Against all odds and prejudgements, we had before."

Ruby smiled at Weiss. This girl was amazing at everything she saw her doing. Especially when she admitted that she was not perfect. Not yet, of course. But still leagues better than anyone. Ruby couldn't help agreeing with that. How wonderful to have her as her partner.

"Yeah! Who would have to thought when we first met?" Blake chuckled.

"Didn't you two run into each other, causing some dust to explode?" she looked at Weiss and Ruby. Both laughed. Weiss playfully frowned at Ruby "And you didn't even recognize me!"

"I did!" Blake said, laughing.

"And started to insult my family"

"You left Ruby in a crater on the floor!"

"I picked her up!" Jaune said "But then she called me vomit boy!"

"Wow, sis. I just turned my back on you for like five minutes and you exploded."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! And I said I am sorry, and I wanted to make it up!"

Weiss smiled at her. "Don't worry. You did!"

"You weren't so keen on me trying"

"Yeah, well. I changed my mind, since!"

"But first you ran away from me in the forest"

"And left me hanging in that tree!" Jaune acted as if he was still hurt.

"Never mind! I was glad I could pick you up from the tree. Besides, it was my speer pinning you there"

Pyrrha smiled and kissed him.

Blake laughed at Weiss and Ruby "I remember the first time you two agreed. "

They looked at each other "Oh No, not you again!" they playfully screamed at each other.

They all laughed

"Wait... Did this really happen?" Nora asked

"I was just reading my book, minding my own business and Yang came across, pulling Ruby along.

"I was shy!" Ruby tried to look small. "And anyway. Yang didn't believe me that I literally exploded, and I just said you've seen it and she got up and dragged me along."

"You were noisy! I tried to sleep!"

Blake looked at Yang with a teasing grin

"Remember what you said to me?"

"I believe you met my sister" she questioned

"No, I mean about my bow. You said you liked it. It went well with... My pyjamas"

They all laughed. While their plans to go out in separate pairs were thrown overboard, they had great fun together, talking and laughing about how they met each other. Blake relaxed. She had great friends. She was not alone. She was at home. Wherever she was with them, she was at home. It was a wonderful feeling.

Ruby got really tired and leaned against Weiss. It made Weiss slightly nervous. Her heartbeat became faster. The girl had no idea what she did to her! BFF, indeed! If only she could ever tell her the truth. She looked down at her friend's face. Her eyes were closed.


	10. Dreaming

It was very late when they went to bed. Weiss fell asleep quick and dreamed about Ruby. She felt her close to herself, warm and soft. She held her tight. Felt her skin on hers. She wanted to kiss her so badly, it almost hurt. But when she woke up, there was no Ruby in her arms. No silver eyes full of love looking at her. It was still dark outside, a few hours from dawn. She moved carefully so as not to wake her team and looked around. Blake and Yang cuddled up close on Blake's bed, Ruby in her own bed above Weiss. She looked fragile, spread across the whole mattress, her mouth slightly open. Hard to imagine her as the girl who could go crazy with her scythe. She looked almost naked without her hood.

"Weiss?" Yang hissed.

She hadn't noticed Yang was awake and flinched at the sound of her whispered name.

"Is everything ok with Ruby?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just wondered why you were looking at her. But if she is alright..." She yawned "I'll go back to sleep"

Weiss went back to her bed. If only she could talk to Ruby about her feelings. But it was stupid.

Beginning a relationship with Ruby... Her father's reaction would not be good. It would be the final break between her and her father. He was not happy with her anyway. She lay awake, looking up at the bed hanging above her and thought. It was a certain risk to break the bonds altogether. Being her father's daughter and the heiress of a big, important family business had its comforts. But she wanted to live up to her name, not her father! She drifted off again.

She dreamed of Ruby again. Like so often. But this time, her father appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed her and dragged her away from Ruby, just before she mustered the courage to kiss her. He complained all the time. She was a Schnee, she had a duty to represent his company, his name... On and on. She heard Ruby call her name. She wanted to go back to her. She woke up. Ruby really did call her name, carefully shaking her by the shoulder. She kneeled on the floor next to her bed.

"Weiss? Weiss, are you okay?"

"Ruby! What...?!"

"You've been talking in your sleep. About your father, I think"

"Bad dream" she murmured. She sat up and looked around. "Where are Blake and Yang?"

"Talking to Velvet and her team. And... And I think they try to get to Professor Ozpin. They left a few minutes ago. I've got a bit of a headache, so I stayed behind. And you didn't wake up. That's why they went alone."

Ruby looked concerned at Weiss. The girl had been screaming in her sleep. "Let me go!"

She wondered what nightmare her friend had gone through.

"Do you want to talk about this nightmare of yours?" she carefully inquired.

Weiss looked away. "No. I don't think so. Besides, I don't think you are the one I should talk about such things."

"Why not? I'm your best friend, after all. You can rely on me"

"Ruby... I've said it before. I am not your BFF, and neither are you mine!" It came out a lot harsher than she meant it to be. Ruby stood up looking hurt.

"Guess I leave you alone, then."

She left the room before Weiss could say anything. She did not look back at her and did not see the tears welling up in her eyes. Weiss hadn't meant to hurt her. She wanted her to be more than just a friend, more than her BFF. Friendship had never been easy for her. Most people at her social class were snobbish and often had their own interests even in their so-called friendships. Everything was said and done to project a certain image or reach a certain end. She had to apologize when Ruby came back.

Ruby sat down in the courtyard. She shivered a little. Why did she come out here anyway? It was cold and the snow only reminded her of Weiss. A constant flow of tiny little reminders. She didn't want Weiss to be her BFF. She wanted something else, something more. She thought about Jaune. He had been falling over himself to reach Weiss. It had taken him quite a while to get over it. And then he fell for Pyrrha. Maybe she should learn from his mistake, go find someone else or maybe just get back to loving weapons. If she couldn't even have her as her BFF... She sighed. She would have no luck at all.


	11. Plan B

Blake and Yang did not have much better luck. True, talking to Velvet went smooth. Her family had known Adam but kept out of his way. She knew enough to remain safe. She understood. But they had no luck trying to speak to one of their teachers. They went outside to get some fresh air. Snow was falling gently. A few people were building snowmen and having snowball fights. They went a little way away from them. Blake sighed heavily.

"Hey... Baby. You are not alone in this."

"I know." She exhaled "It it's just... I'm tired. I wish he could just accept that it's over!" she looked at Yang. She looked as if about to say something, but Blake interrupted her quickly. "Don't tell the old joke again, about how you wouldn't give up on me either, please." "why not?" "You wouldn't do this, would you?"

"What, blackmailing others to split you from a new partner?"

"Yang! I told you about him. He is willing to kill to get what he wants. I should know. I've seen him." She shouted. "There was a time when I even helped him" she whispered, full of shame. Yang pulled her in her arms and held her close. "And you made your decision to part ways with him. You fight him, now. You give your best to stop him."

"I have to. I'm the only one who knows all these things about him. I can't just turn my back at this. Others are in danger. I could save them"

"Calm down, you are not alone! You've got a team, friends, people who deeply care for you"

She removed a snowflake from Blake's bow. "You've got me" she said softly.

They did not yet know that they were being watched. Adam lurked in the shadows, listening to everything they said. So, Blake wanted him to give her up. Too bad his plan failed. They knew it was him. Time for plan B. He would strike!

Weiss went to find Ruby. She wanted to tell her. She just had to! Ruby was her friend and if BFF was all she could get... Well. Then it... Would be enough. It could not wait any longer now. Not now, after her silly words had caused so much damage. She had to tell her the truth. She was well aware that it would not be easy. She found her outside in the snow. Sitting on a low wall, drawing in the snow. But before she reached her, she heard a scream. Somewhere off. Not the other kids enjoying the snow. That was Blake and she did not sound good. Ruby heard it, too. She looked up, saw Weiss and at jumped to her feet, drawing her weapon at the same time. One fluent move. She had looked upset before but now there was only a team leader standing there. Not knowing what was going on but ready to fight for her friends at any time.

Adam jumped in front of Blake. "Hello darling" he said. And ran away. Away from the rest of the playing kids. They were good for nothing but in such numbers, they might be... In his way. Blake screamed his name. Then both girls ran after him. He stopped at a convenient point. He drew his sword. He grinned at Yang. "Ready to fight for this little darling here? Just remember, she tends to abandon the people who fight for her" Her eyes turned red and she attacked. And so did he. He aimed for Yang who seemed more than willing to fight for Blake. He'd kill this stupid girl, right in front of Blake. And then he would destroy everything that mattered to her.

Ruby grabbed Weiss around the middle and ran. They turned into a red and white comet. Weiss felt the embrace; Ruby's body close to hers. She wished to feel this again. To have Ruby this close without having to rush into a fight.

"You strike first. They have no idea were coming. Render them immobile"

"Alright, you're the boss, Ruby"

They arrived just in time to see Yang launching herself forward. Her hair on fire. Adam laughed and swung his sword. It was still full of energy from his last fight. And her fists only added more power. Such a stupid girl. Another jump. Another strike of his sword. His semblance in action. Her body flew away from him. Her arm flew in a different direction. He heard screams. More than just Blake's voice. He felt ice on his legs, he could not move. Rose petals. A scythe. More ice. He was knocked out.

"He is still out cold. Are you sure it is this Taurus guy?"

Adam decided to keep his eyes closed.

"Positive" That was Blake.

"Well, he can wait. He won't be able to leave. How is Miss Xiao Long?" That was the first voice again. A third voice answered.

"She will be... Fine, I guess. We could not restore her arm. But she is healing."

"Did she wake up?" Blake. Her voice quavered.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna. She did. But she is asleep again. She asked to see you. If you want, you can wait beside her..." Blake's footsteps could be heard as she almost ran out of the room before the woman could finish her sentence "...Bed" the woman said, speaking into thin air. Blake had closed the door behind herself. The third voice again. Adam heard Blake leave the room before the woman finished. It seemed to be a nurse, because she now bend over him, prodding his chest, which hurt. "That scythe did get him badly. But the ice erupting while the girls weapon poked through him... That was really bad."

"From what I've heard he did kind of deserved it. Attacking students on the Beacon Grounds, the nerve of him. He had it coming. We'll be able to hear from him soon, I hope. Until then, we make sure he is not going anywhere."

The first voice seemed to be a huntress. She spoke as if she spent some time in the military.

Both women left his room and locked it from the outside. So, he was in a hospital.

He recalled the circumstances that led him there. This monkey boy must have told Blake something. Well... He would pay for it. But this Yang girl... She paid already. Lost an arm. Well. He only lost some time. He would find a different way to teach Blake a lesson. The way she asked after her, they were still together. At least if Yang did not reject her now. He grinned to himself. There might be a way.

Blake rushed to Yang's bedside. Nothing else mattered right now to her. She stopped dead when she saw her arm. It could not be restored, they said. Her insides were burning. Anger, hate, worry, sadness. Her past had caught up with her again and this time... Did real damage. Irreparable damage. To Yang. Yang! She had been so afraid to get in a relationship with Yang. But she did! Because it had felt so good. And now Yang had paid a horrible price.

She was asleep. Blake grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. She would not leave her now! She held her hand and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Yang!"


	12. Questions and answers

Weiss and Ruby meanwhile where still questioned. Professor Ozpin let Blake go early. She was too distressed to say much anyway, he said. But the two girls in front of him weren't much more use either. They told him what they knew. Adam and Blake having been partners. Blake leaving him, (though they left out the story about the train) and coming here. How she and Yang became lovers. How the two ran into Adam one evening. The damn letter from Sun a few weeks later. How worried Blake was about him, especially after they knew that Adam really was behind it. The screams they heard. How they rushed in, because they recognised Blake as the screamer. How they knocked him out. Professor Ozpin just nodded. "Fine. Thank you, Miss Rose, Miss Schnee. I assume you now want to see the rest of your team. Unless there is something else you want to tell me?"

They shook their heads and went out the office, rushing to the hospital wing where Yang lay. Blake lay there, too. Someone had built up a second bed for her next to Yang. Blake was asleep. Shock, they were told. She had been given something and was now asleep. So was Yang. So, after they were sure that there was nothing they could do, they left. They too had been offered a medication but declined. They walked back to their dorm. It felt empty and cold without the rest of their team. They sat down and Weiss tried to work up the courage to tell Ruby about her dream when her scroll rang. She sighed and answered. "Winter?"

"Weiss. I heard you've to involved in the capture of a high ranked White Fang member, is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Father is on his way to Beacon. He has a great interest in that guy, and the people who caught him. He wants to thank them. Make sure you greet him properly."

Her voice now turned softer "You know he can be... Uncomfortable. Are you okay? I was worried when I heard you got into a fight."

Weiss swallowed. "Yes, I'm fine. But two of us are asleep now. Those who were first attacked. When will our father be here?"

"Soon. I'm on my way, too. General Ironwood has a certain interest as well. He also heard that someone lost an arm. He wants to offer her a replacement. Do you know the girl?"

"Yang? Of course, I know Yang. Like I said, she's my teammate. And so is Blake. The one he attacked"

"Well... Won't that be an interesting family reunion. I'll see you soon, Sister. Take care!"

And with that Winter ended her call. Ruby looked at Weiss. "Well... If your father wants to see you... You should probably wash yourself. And maybe I should, too. You go first"

Ruby turned away from her, looking out of the window.

"Ruby! I ... "

"You should hurry. I think I see an airship arriving"

So, Weiss did just that. Ruby sounded so cold. Was it because of what happened to Yang? Or... Because of this morning? She was just ready when she heard a knock on the door. Ruby answered.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom now but she should be ready any second now"

Weiss left the bathroom. Her father stood there, accompanied by Glynda, who looked fairly annoyed. She stepped forward. "Miss Schnee, your father wants to see you."

"Weiss. It is nice to see you again."

"Hello, father" her voice was small but stiff.

"Won't you introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh...of course. Father, this is Ruby. Ruby Rose. My friend, partner and team leader"

"I see. It is a... pleasure to meet you, young Miss Rose."

"Er... It's...er... eh... it's mine... my pleasure. I mean... pleasure is my...mine" Ruby quavered. She still had no manners for high society. But Weiss didn't mind. Her father did, though he acted as if not. But Weiss knew her father enough.

"Well, Weiss. Kindly lead me to the other girls involved. The rest of your team as I gather."

"Yes. It was my older sister Yang who ... lost ... Her arm" Ruby stuttered and fell quiet again.

Mr. Schnee raised an eyebrow in annoyance but chose to say nothing. The girl hadn't had a chance to learn how to behave properly. It wasn't her fault. But before he followed her and Glynda, he took Weiss to his side, grabbing her by the upper arm and pinching her slightly. She fidgeted and gave a little yelp.

"I hope this girl does not make you forget your own manners." He whispered to her, then gave her a slight push forward and went to follow the others. In the hospital wing they met Ironwood and Winter. Her father was not happy.

"Well, today seems to be meeting your runaway daughters day. How are you doing, Winter?"

"I'm doing fine, father. Thanks for asking."

Weiss noticed that Yang and Blake were still asleep. The nurse ushered them all out. General Ironwood remained behind, taking pictures of Yang's arms. Weiss looked from her sister to her father. He looked extremely unhappy.

"My daughter seems to be unhurt. Professor, would you please inform me now, what happened?"

"I do not think so. It involves private information about the two students asleep in the hospital. I must ask you to ask them yourself. And I must insist that you leave them alone for the time being. I understand that you were relieved to hear about the capture of Adam Taurus and proud of your daughter's involvement but there was no reason for you to rush in like you did."

"It was no big deal, my dear. I was on a business trip not far from here."

The general opened the door and closed it again behin him, careful not to make any noise.

"Glynda? I think I am done here. I'll have some of my best men and women create a prosthetic arm for Miss Xiao Long. I hope it will help her heal. My best regards to Professor Ozpin. Jacques? I gather our meeting tomorrow will happen as planned. I'm on my way back to Atlas now. I'll see you there."

Mr. Schnee nodded. He watched his older daughter leave, then turned to his younger daughter.

"I expect a detailed report from you... Once you are rested. And I must insist on more regular calls from your side. Beacon had a... Poor influence on your behaviour.

Maybe you should have found better... Friends. It's a shame."

"Father!"

"Weiss, you are clearly in shock. Maybe you should come with me for a few days. Until your lessons start again."

Her eyes widened as she found her nightmare repeated in real life, though with some differences. She glanced at Ruby, who shrugged. She made a choice.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, father. I said no. I will not come with you. Not now. My team needs to remain together. I will not leave them. You should know, you were the one who told me to be loyal to my friends and partners."

"Weiss. It was not a question. You could use your time in Atlas to some good. I will celebrate the recent events and what would be better than to have my wonderful daughter around, who was a part of the events. You are the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, you have a duty!"

"I said no! I will remain with my team!"

Her father grabbed her arm, but he had not been thinking about Ruby. She grabbed his arm and growled at him. Her childish tries to act properly were clearly forgotten. No manners at all. Glynda reappeared. The noise must have carried further than they thought.

"Mr. Schnee. Miss Schnee. Miss Rose. What is going on?"

"I asked my daughter to come with me to Atlas until classes start again. I want her to perform at a celebration I plan, to honour the capture of this... Individual over there. But would you believe it, she outright refused. Neglecting her duty as my heiress. And this child attacked me."

"Let go of me, father. I remain with my team."

"Mr. Schnee, I assume you thought it would be for the best, but your daughter is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to go with you, we will not stop her. However, since she made it clear that she wants to remain with her team, we will accept her wish and we will stop you from kidnapping her in front of our eyes."

He snorted but let go. So did Ruby.

"Well. You sure are old enough to make a choice. So am I. You will hear from me. Good day to all of you." With that he turned and left.

"You two better go to your dorm. You had enough excitement for today. I'll make sure you get dinner. Rest now."

"Yes, Professor"


	13. A much needed confession

So, they went. Ruby remained silent. She climbed up her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ruby...Are you worried about Yang?"

"Yeah, I am. But she is strong, and she has Blake. And us. And soon a new arm. She will recover. I'm sure of it."

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"You... Are very quiet. Do... You want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think so. It would be nice to have a BFF to talk to... But since I just learned that the person, I thought was by BFF is not... Well. I don't have a BFF and I will be just fine without."

Those words were painful to hear for Weiss. It brought tears to her eyes.

"You just defended me against my father" she said silently.

"We still are teammates." Ruby had no intention to say much more to Weiss. Hearing her say that she didn't want her to be her BFF... The words were still replaying in her head. Over and over again. If even that was not possible...how could a relationship be. She decided, here and now. She would have to learn how to close her heart against Weiss. And then... Maybe... A friendship might be okay at some point. Things would be changing now. She would concentrate on her sister. Yang needed her!

Weiss exhaled. Ruby didn't seem to say much else and she couldn't wait any longer. So... This was it. It was not going to be easy. After all that happened this day, she wished she didn't have to do this. But she thought she really couldn't stand this another minute. She felt as if her heart was bleeding. But if she wanted any chance, now was the moment.

"Ruby... I think I should tell you something..." she said. She climbed onto Yang's bed, opposite of Ruby. Yang hardly used it anymore anyway. She usually slept in Blake's bed. Weiss actually wanted to climb up to Ruby, but she didn't dare now.

"Alright. What is it?" couldn't she leave her alone?

Weiss saw that Ruby had tears in her eyes, too.

This was hard! But she had to see it through. She exhaled. Clenched her fists nervously. She looked at her own knees, not daring to look at Ruby.

"Ruby... I... I don't really want to be your BFF. I said so before. I... It might have taken me a while to notice... And to accept it. I... Want something more than that... I..." she faltered. She closed her eyes and paused before saying the hardest part. "I ... I'm in love with you" she whispered. Now she said it. Nothing more to say. Nothing more to do. She could only wait for Ruby to react. She heard her move. Ruby came over and laid a hand on hers. Weiss leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder and started to cry gently.

Ruby said nothing. She just held her. She could hardly believe that this was happening. Had Weiss really just said that she didn't want her to be her BFF because she was actually in love with her? For a few minutes they remained silent.

"How... Long have you known... That you feel this way?" Ruby's voice sounded small and uncertain.

"I don't really know. At first, I was too afraid to admit it to myself. That was around the time Blake and Yang came together. But it started before that, I think."

Greatly daring she looked up at Ruby. Silver eyes full of tears. Full of love. Just like in her dreams. Better, actually. "Ruby... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I didn't mean to hurt you this morning, I ..."

"Shut up" Ruby interrupted her. She had heard enough. She took all her courage together. She gently kissed her. A first, soft, inquisitive kiss.

But Weiss felt as if she was melting. And flying. She held Ruby close. She wished this moment would stay forever. A knock on the door made them flinch. Ruby climbed down and opened the door. Their friends from Team JNPR were outside, bringing food.


	14. Catching up with the news

And of course, they were curious to the point of bursting. So, they told them. Four open mouthed stares were the reaction to the news of Yangs arm. "But... But... Why can't her arm be fixed?"

"I'm not sure entirely. Her wound healed up too fast and the arm was recovered too late. Something like that. They told me but I didn't understand much." Ruby shrugged. "She'll just have to get used to it"

"I'm just glad to hear this Taurus guy has been captured." Pyrrha said, grabbing a bit of bread and eating it.

"I wished I killed him with my ice blast. If he starts to talk... If he tells the world that he once fought alongside Blake... Her identity will be uncovered. I'm worried for her" Weiss sighed. "And if father finds out about this... And remembers the fact that Blake is my teammate... I ... Well. He said today that he wished I had other friends here at Beacon. Better friends" she laughed without humour in her voice.

"I don't know him... But I don't like him already" Nora stated. "Like... Can't he just leave you alone? What if he finds out about you and Ruby?"

Weiss and Ruby slowly looked at each other, puzzled. Ren sighed and laid his hand on Nora's shoulder. "She tends to get excited when she thinks she is seeing someone falling in love. Often, she's right even when the relationship is not confirmed. I've seen her knowing such things before the people in question knew. But I also know she has been wrong before."

Weiss nodded at Ren and looked at Ruby. She did not dare say anything. They only kissed once. Did that mean anything? Ruby grabbed her hand and held it. Weiss looked down. Ruby's hand covering hers. Wordless confirmation.


	15. Confirmation

Yang woke up from a nightmare. Adam attacked her, she lost an arm and Blake ran away from her. She opened her eyes and tried to regain orientation. She looked down. She was in a hospital bed and... Yes. Her right arm was gone. And there was no Blake. Where was Blake now?

Tears filled her eyes. Helplessness filled her heart. Blake. That loss hurt more than the loss of her arm. Yang blinked and looked at her left side. The room was dark, but she could make out a bed next to hers. And someone sleeping in there. Someone who looked like... Blake! She exhaled and wiped her eyes. Then she got up and went to the other bed. There was her girlfriend. Blake had not abandoned her. She snuggled up with her. Blake woke up. "Yang?" she asked.

"Hey baby."

"Yang! How are you?"

"I... I had a nightmare. But I've got you. That's all that matters now."

"Yang... I'm so sorry for what happened... It's all my fault"

"Shut up. He did this, not you."

"He did it because of me! And at first, I wanted to run. It had always been my first instinct." Blake started to cry. Yang cried, too. She held Blake as close as she could with just one arm. They held each other through the shock and many more tears. It took them a while, but Blake eventually managed to speak and to fill Yang in on what happened. A grim smile crossed Yangs face when she heard that Adam was captured and held in a room apart from the rest of the hospital. "I just wish I could talk to Ruby and Weiss now. From what you say, they might have saved our lives"

Blake chuckled. "Yang. It's the middle of the night. I'm afraid talking to them has to wait."

"At least I got you"

"How much does your arm hurt?"

"It's okay, I guess. I think I might still be on medication, so I don't know what it would be like without."

Blake closed her eyes. "It hurts" Yang admitted. "But I dreamed I lost you, too. I saw you looking down at me, saying that I wasn't good enough. And you left together with Adam. That hurt even worse."

Blake hid her face in Yang's hair. But Yang would have none of it.

"Hey... Blake... I love you. And I'd give anything for you. It might be painful... But if I have you... I'd do it all again. Because there is nothing that I won't do for you."

"It should not have to be like this!"

"You've read too many books, Blake. Life is not fair. Life is not safe. Things happen. We signed up for a dangerous life. To protect others because we are able to. And in my case also for the thrill. I can't imagine doing anything else with my life. I may not like the price I paid. But I like what I've got in return. Adam is caught, you are safe from him and still with me! What else do I really need?"

"You say that as if it doesn't matter. But your arm doesn't grow back. You've lost it forever. A part of you is gone and will never return! You won't be able to fight like you did before. Your whole life will change now. Everything you did with both hands will be infinitely harder. How can you still love me? After all that happened... All I did..."

"Blake! Listen to me" She was angry now. Her eyes turned red, just visible in the gloom of the hospital night light. "As long as I don't lose you, too, I will be fine! I will work it out. I heard Atlas is great with prosthetic devices. Weiss mentioned it once. I might be able to get one, somehow. We did catch Adam in the progress, after all."

Blake nodded in tears. "How do I deserve you?"

"I love you. It's just that simple"

"I love you too. But... I have this tendency to run. You can almost call it an instinct or a reflex. When I saw you on the floor... Unconscious, badly injured..." she gave a little sob "I've seen too many friends injured. Many because of me. And because of Adam. I couldn't... I didn't... It was horrible. Several other students and teachers came soon after Weiss knocked Adam out... We were practically dragged into Ozpins office... And after I could leave... I called Sun, to let him now Adam was caught. He seems to know me better than I thought, and I am now grateful. He somehow knew that part of me wanted to run. He talked me out of it, told me that running away would be the worst thing to do now."

Yang smiled a half smile. She was still afraid to lose Blake to him but... This sounded almost as if he would not want to take her away from her. Close together they drifted off again. Now that their medication wore off, they started to have nightmares. Both woke up several times, both taking comfort in each other.


	16. Sealed with a kiss

**Okay, so...I'll try to this whole Authors Note thing, I've been kinda too lazy to use. And not overly familiar with. Up until recently I've rather written for myself, resulting in a wotd document 36k words long without any chapters as such. But I've been told to put it out for others to read, so... I'm currently working out how I like that. Which explains why some chapters are like... really short and others are longer. I go over the story and try to find good point in the story where I think it makes sense to make a cut.****So... any and all reviews and critical opinions are welcome as long as it is not along the lines of "I completely disagree and with and hate your story" because... not helpful?!?!****Anyway, enjoy!****\--**

Weiss too had a nightmare. The events of the day replayed in her dreams, but it was Ruby who got hurt. And because without being taken along with Ruby's semblance she was a lot slower she did not arrive in time to safe her. She was too late. Before Weiss could do anything, this guy knocked Ruby's head off. She woke up screaming. Ruby was by her side, her head still where it belonged.

"I know. I dreamed about it, too" she said. She sat next to Weiss and laid a hand on her arm. "And I guess these dreams will come back again. I thought she would die. I won't forget it very easily. I'm afraid it will haunt all of us"

Weiss nodded. Then she sighed and lay her hand on Ruby's.

"Ruby... About earlier... Before our friends came around... You... I... "She searched for words. Ruby's eyes turned soft "Yes?" she whispered

"I... I just wondered what you feel for me. I... "she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so bluntly."

"No, it's okay. I should have said something." Ruby got up and sat down cross legged on the foot of the bed. She played nervously with her hands. She sighed and looked nervous.

"I thought I could tell you... But then our friends came around... And after they were gone, we were tired and... And I just lost my courage. But that's not fair, is it?"

She sighed again. It was not easy. She knew it hadn't been easy for Weiss earlier and that had made it so much easier for her to simply kiss her. To make her shut up because she herself was lost for words and just wanted her to know... But now... Damn!

How to tell her all the things she felt. All the things she had felt before. How she just wanted a partner with whom she came along and how hard it felt to get there with Weiss. How much she just wanted to be good enough for someone besides Yang, her father and her uncle. How she hoped to be just friends with Weiss. How she liked her more and more, always hoping to be her BFF, because... Being lovers seemed way out of reach, so why try? The dreams coming up. Blue eyes looking at her. Seeing Blake and Yang in love finally opened her eyes. Gave her a reason to have her for herself sometimes. The idea of being family. How good it felt to think of Weiss as family, a part of her that belonged to her. But the thought that followed... If they were family, like sisters... Could Weiss ever fall in love with her? And how much it hurt... Hearing Weiss say that she did not want them to be BFFs. She told Weiss that she had been scheming while sitting in the snow. Wondering if she should write a letter like Blake had but to leave it out for Weiss to find it on purpose. Weiss chuckled at that suggestion. Or if she should just use them to channel her feelings, maybe get over them somehow. Maybe talk to Jaune. ("Jaune? Really? I know he is a good friend but... Of all the people you could have talked to... You thought of the one who needed months to understand I did not return his feelings? C'mon!")

How she was looking up and seeing Weiss looking for her and being uncertain how to react. Hearing the screams from Blake and Yang and rushing towards them.

"Something inside of me switched. As if someone had pulled a curtain close. My feelings were irrelevant. It kinda stayed that way until Glynda send us here to rest. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. It hurt so much. Seeing Yang like this... And Blake. She might not be harmed physically but I think she blames herself. And that it hurts just as much. It would be like her to feel that way." Weiss nodded in agreement. "And then I remembered that morning... And what you've said. And I just wanted to be alone and cry or go to sleep, wake up and find it had been a bad dream or... Or... I don't know. I was just upset, really. And... Well. You started to talk" she smiled shyly.

Weiss reached out a hand to her. "Ruby? "she whispered. Ruby took her hand. "I guess... What I really want to say... Is... I love you, Weiss."

She moved closer to kiss her. But Weiss was quicker. She threw Ruby backwards on the bed, kissing her. Ruby gave a little squeak and flailed her arms and legs to catch her balance but then held Weiss close as they kissed for the second time. She enjoyed it. Feeling Weiss this close to her. She wanted to laugh with sheer happiness. She wanted to hold her and never let her go. To never stop kissing her. During the day she had wished to wake up and find everything that happened that day had just been a dream but right now the best of dreams seemed unable to compete with this feeling. It was better even than seeing new and exciting weapons. Better than family time with her sister, better than having her whole team around. Just Weiss. This close. If a paradise existed it must feel like this, Ruby thought.

They fell asleep close together.


	17. Morning after

**So... as of now I'm very busy with real life and working on a new story... so this story might come irregular.****And also, the story is coming to some interesting turning points and I know _I_ _like __it _as it is but I would really appreciate some feedback****Thanks :)****Enjoy**

Blake got up early next morning. She wanted to pick something up from the dorm and see if she could stay in hospital with Yang. She sneaked into the room in case Ruby and Weiss were still asleep. They were. Cuddled up together on the lower bed. Looking a lot like she and Yang did. She stared. For a few minutes she could just look at her friends. Close like lovers. But... They weren't, were they? They would have told them if they were lovers, would they?

She got her stuff and left. They did not wake up. She went back to Yang, who was already waiting for her. Blake sat down next to her and laid her head on Yang's shoulder.

"The nurse told me that General Ironwood had been here while we were asleep. He promised me a new arm. Until then... I'll just have to wait. But they already work on it" She smiled. Blake did not. "Hey. You just wait. Maybe the new arm is stronger than the old one. It won't be the same but maybe it won't be bad. I was told Ironwood has one, too. So, I guess it has some tricks up its sleeve" she grinned. Blake smiled. She thought of their teammates. Asleep together. Were they together? And since when?

A while later their friends came around. Team JNPR were there first. They were worried but cheered up when they saw for themselves that Yang, while not being back to normal, was in not such a bad mood. They discussed what a new arm would be like, what it could or could not do. What it would feel and look like. Yang said she hoped it was yellow and black. "To match my lovely bike" Nora wondered what weapons it might have. If it did have any at all, Pyrrha added. Ember Celica, at least the part that had been cut away had taken a lot of damage and could probably not be repaired.

A few rooms away Adam woke up. He was bound to his bed. His scroll had been taken and his weapon was locked away, too. For the time being he could do nothing. Nothing active anyway. But he could make plans. Try to estimate what would happen now. The main thing to do would be to talk. He would tell them everything they needed to know. Starting and concentrating on how he came to meet Blake and what they've done together. Maybe leave out the fact that she betrayed him during a mission. Make it sound as if she came to Beacon as a spy and betrayed him later on. Let's see is anyone would want her here afterwards. Sure, her team seemed to be on her side, and they knew. But she still wore this damn bow! So, most people didn't know yet. He heard that Jacques Schnee, this arrogant piece of shit had been here. He was also pretty sure that the ice attack had come from his daughter. What would Daddy say if he found out that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company had befriended a Faunus. And worse... A fighter for the White Fang. Would she still side with Blake? Would this blondie stay with Blake? Or would Blake run again? She had done this before, hadn't she? He smiled grimly to himself. Blake would pay, no matter what they did to him!

Which left him with the little monkey. He would have to pay, too. Enough of his friends knew about him and his role in Adams plans. He would almost certainly not have to do anything. Once the word was out among the White fang, they would... Take care of this idiot! He could rest for the time being. Whatever happened, he would get a chance to talk. To bring forward his accusations against Blake. Maybe he should have done this in the first place. He shut his eyes again. Time to rest.


	18. Ain't that familiar?

**This is the last piece I've uploaded into the document manager so far. Remember, there is still more on my phone coming up for you, sometimes soon...**

Weiss and Ruby went to the hospital first thing after getting up. They did not hold hands, although Ruby really wished she could do it just as simply as Blake and Yang did. But they didn't know yet. They had to fill them in. Especially before Nora started to babble about them being close the previous evening. And Weiss... Weiss was afraid to show her feelings in front of everyone. But their teammates should know. Last night they promised each other to be together and sealed it with a kiss. A thought crossed her mind and made her grin. Before they entered the hospital, she stopped.

"You know, Ruby... Maybe we should not tell them about us yet. Maybe vanish for a few hours tonight. Go on a date...? We so owe them this little... Favour, don't we?"

Ruby laughed. "And forget to check our Scrolls while we are away?"

They sat in the hospital together for quite a while. Yang would be allowed to leave once the doctor had done a few last check-ups. There was no news yet how long it would take until the new arm arrived but there was no reason why she should stay there.

She was given the option to go home until then but like Weiss she decided to remain with her team.

Ruby and Weiss left for Lunch. Since Yang might not be there anymore, afterwards they would not return and instead see them later. Blake of course remained with Yang. Team JNPR left, too.

After lunch, Weiss took Ruby to her favourite coffee shop. She watched in horror as Ruby added her usual amount of milk and sugar to her coffee.

"Do you even taste the coffee, your stupid dolt?" she asked in a lovingly teasing voice

Ruby grinned at her. "Oh... You know... I like my coffee just like I love my girlfriend: hot and sweet" she made a show of looking innocent. Weiss laughed at her "Have you even heard of flirting and how to do it?"

"Nah, not much. But you love me all the same"

Weiss smiled, leaned over and kissed her. They enjoyed their coffee. Their scrolls tucked away in their pockets. At some point they heard them vibrating and Ruby took hers out. It was Blake calling. They giggled and left the scroll to ring until it stopped and then put it away again.

Back in the dorm Yang lay on Blake's bed and cursed. Blake said nothing, just called Ruby and Weiss again and again. To no avail.

"Why aren't they answering? Where have they gone?"

Blake sighed and said nothing for a while. She chewed her lip. When she finally spoke, she did so with many breaks. "Adam... He... He probably has helpers here. At Beacon. He... Is not someone to do this alone. Although I'm not sure how much he told others. If they know... He'd been arrested... And if they knew... Who knocked him out...? They might have attacked them"

Yang shot up so fast she hit her head on the bottom of her unused bed. Holding it where she hit herself, she looked at her girlfriend.

"Do you think there is still danger?"

"I wish I could rule it out. The thing is... I can't. And I'm scared!"

"But... If something happened to them... Someone would have noticed, right? And they would have told us... Right? Calm down, please!"

Blake sighed and shook her head. Then she took her scroll again and entered a voice message to both girls.

"Ruby, Weiss... If you're out on a date or something... And haven't told us where you are because. we once did this... You are in so much trouble! Get your arses back in here right now!"

"A date... Why would they be on a date?"

"I... Just thought... They might. You know... Like … we didn't say anything to them when we went on our first date" she blushed slightly at the memory.

"Maybe ... They just went to the library. They often do that these days. That would not be a date. I... Don't think they feel that way."

Blake didn't say anything. She did not think that telling Yang now that she saw their friends so close together would be a good idea. She knew too well that they hadn't acted any better... But for goodness sake, the situation had been different! Adams helpers were about, and they would strike. Sooner or later. They had to tell each other where they went.

She let herself fall down on Weiss's bed. Then she looked at the pillow. Ruby had been spread out on her back; Weiss curled up on her side. Her head on Ruby's shoulder, an arm across her body, a leg across hers. Ruby's hand holding Weiss's. Since when did they sleep like this? She hadn't seen them like this before this morning. Where were they now?

Weiss tried to pay but was not really surprised when she found her card to be blocked. "He tries to blackmail me... "she sighed. Ruby took out her wallet and paid. Weiss felt beaten down. She had always been able to pay for anything she wanted. Ruby took her hand and she squeezed it. If her father could or would not accept her like she was... She had to get used to this new situation. And if that was the price for finally being herself. and being with Ruby... she was willing to pay it. As they left the café Ruby took out her scroll. They grinned at the first messages from their friends. Served them right after all. But Blake sounded more and more urgent and almost panicking.

"Well... Maybe the timing is not the best. So close after the attack. I think we should go back now" Ruby suggested. Weiss sighed. She had enjoyed the date. But Ruby was right. She knew Ruby also felt the weight of being a sister to Yang and being the team leader and feeling responsible for a good climate within the team. How much she had grown on the inside! Weiss couldn't help admiring her. And she wished she could grow up this much as well.

When they finally got back into the dorm, they found two bundles of nerves sitting there. Yang was very nervous, but that was nothing compared to Blake. She rushed over to hug them, then slapped them over the faces so fast they couldn't react. She shook violently.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you left us a message? We were worried sick! Adam might be caught but he's got friends. What if they attacked you? Never do that again. Never!"

"Okay, Blake. Calm down please. We just went for a coffee. And if I remember correctly, Yang once informed me that sometimes people are too busy to check their Scrolls." Weiss held Ruby's hand. "We just had such a time, if you two don't mind!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

Yang stared at her sister who grinned. A little nervous but all in all happy and satisfied. Ruby's eyes flickered to Weiss and her face was full of love. Weiss return the gaze likewise. Yang was lost for words.

So, Blake spoke.

"Since... when?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer but she never got the chance. The door burst open and their friends came in. Nora folded her arms. "What is going on?"

"We'd quite like to know that, too" Yang said and stared at her sister. Still holding hands with Weiss. Nora saw it, too. She grinned her smug "told you so" smile at Ren, then looked back at Blake and Yang.


	19. Speech

"I don't think this is the time though" Pyrrha said and opened her scroll. The screen revealed a news page. "Adam Taurus wants to talk!" said the headline. Blake became very pale. Yang tensed up and laid her arm around her. "Hey Baby... We're in this together" she whispered. Ruby and Weiss went over and hugged her, too.

"Maybe... Instead of squabbling... You should work out what you want to tell the world."

"I just wish they would leave us alone" Blake murmured.

"Not going to happen" Nora retorted.

With tears running down her face, Blake freed herself from her friends and reached up at her bow.

"I have to tell them the truth, don't I?"

Yang nodded. "I'm afraid, yes. Or he might put out a messed-up version. Just know we will never leave you"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second, Blake"

"Nor will team JNPR" Said Jaune. His team agreed. Blake, much though she wanted to run, to leave everything and everyone behind to make sure they were no target, found herself enclosed by her friends. Yang laid a hand on her face and gently kissed her. An hour later, give or take, she stepped out in front of the cameras. The questions exploded at her. Was it true that she was a Faunus hiding in plain sight? Had she really been fighting for the White Fang? Was she still? How had she met Adam Taurus? What was her version of the story?

She waited till the crowd settled down a bit. Then she sighed deeply and looked behind her where her friends were lined up and nodded at her. Yang smiled at her and her eyes said more than words could ever say. It gave her the courage she needed. She faced the crowd again and without saying a word opened her bow.

"It is, as you see, true that I am a Faunus. It is also true that there was a time when I fought alongside Adam Taurus. For the White Fang. But this is the past now. The violence became too much for me to stand for it. Self-defence was often needed but too often it was replaced by retaliation. Hate and spite. Until he didn't care anymore. I chose to leave him and my past behind me, I hoped to get the education and the training I needed to eventually stop him. I always wanted equality. Not being allowed to defend ourselves when we were attacked just for being who we are was agonising. But to do the same as those we accused is a different thing entirely. When we robbed a dust train, he wanted the crew dead and that was the final crack for me. I disconnected the cart he was on from the rest of the train. You might remember that incident from the news. Here I am today. It was me. Me who took part in the robbery. But also, me who rescued the crew, abandoning my former partner." She sighed and glanced behind herself again.

"My friends all know these things. And they know why until now I preferred to keep my secret.

I was, and still am, ashamed of what happened. But together we came across the White fang several times. They know my loyalty. I will no longer hide, nor will I stand for violence where it is not self-defence. When Adam found out I was dating on of my teammates... He tried to split us. Tried to spread distrust. When his plan failed, he attacked us. My girlfriend lost her arm, but our teammates were able to knock him out. One of which is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to her father's company."

"Ex Heiress" someone shouted from the crowd. And then the tumult, which before had been keeping low, broke out with a tremendous force. A group of atlesian droids came up and tried to arrest her. Weiss saw they all had her father's symbol on their backs. And yes, here he came. His face red with anger. He slapped her on the face and once again found himself facing a very angry Ruby.

"Get away from me you foolish child. Have you got any idea about the damage I have taken?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone" Weiss and Ruby hissed in unison. Their friends from Team JNPR stood behind them, all with anger written large on their face, all with their weapons at the ready.

**Another chapter, another coming out.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The original document is all chaptered now and I will upload them bit by bit and release them one by one, I intend to release one every day.**


	20. Tensions

The whole situation might have escalated quickly were it not for the two men running towards them just in time. General Ironwood grabbed Mr. Schnee by the shoulder and Professor Ozpin gently pushed his way to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you can see there are a few things to be dealt with. Tensions running high, even within a family." Weiss snorted at the word family

"So, I must ask you to let us get on with it. I knew who Miss Belladonna is before I accepted her at my academy. I had good reasons to, and she proved them right. I have complete faith in her. The recent events were not easy on her and I must insist that she is given time to herself and time with her friends. I am proud of all of them. "

He nodded at the group of students behind him

"Thank you.

And to you, Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your kind understanding. I wish you all a good day"

With that he left the microphone and turned to General Ironwood and Mr. Schnee.

"Sir, I must insist that you do not attempt to arrest my students on my academies ground on your own accord again. You have no jurisdiction here. I am sure Miss Belladonna here will be a great help to clear up any questions about past attacks on your company. Those questions at least that she can answer. Follow me into my office, please. Glynda, can you escort the kids to their dorms, please? And join us afterwards. James? Would you be so kind to join us as well?"

Glynda nodded but the general held out a hand to stop her. Then he went over to Yang and bowed to her.

"Miss Xiao Long? I am glad to see you are still standing. I will keep you informed about the progress of your new arm. Until then, know that some of us have great respect for you; and for your team. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you later"

Yang nodded in confusion. They left with Glynda.

As they had a lot to talk about, they all sat together in the dorm of team RWBY. Yang and Blake leaned against each other, still in shock. Weiss curled up on Ruby's lap and silently cried. She knew what was to come and she accepted it. But waiting for it was agony. Ruby gently caressed her. She also filled their friends in on how she and Weiss finally came together. But there was no enthusiasm among them now. Nora had pretty much known that it happened, and her team shrugged it off. Nora had given them many hints. But no one felt much like talking. Blake and Yang were too much in a shock to really listen to their friends.

As their chat came to Weiss and her father Nora started to pace up and down in frustration.

"You know, Weiss... I'd really like to introduce your father to my hammer!"

"I kinda wish I've had the courage to introduce him to my Crescent Rose back then. But I guess that might have made things... complicated."

Someone knocked on the door. Jaune got up to open it and let in the general. He stood uncertain for a moment, then sat down on the floor with them.

"I know this has been a lot of stress to all of you. I am proud to see you all rose to the challenge and remained together. It will take the public out there some time to settle down again. Until then, we'd like to send you home, where you will have some time to yourselves."

"I am not going back to Atlas!"

"No, Miss Schnee. No one will force you. Well, your father wanted to. But you may go with your friends."

"So will I, if I may. Menagerie will not be calm at the moment. Especially not for me."

"Oh, I guess dad will be delighted to get a chance to get to know you two better", Ruby grinned. "And we have enough room for all of you"

"I must remind you, that for the time being we talk about team RWBY only. If your friends will have to go home as well, for their own protection, then arrangements will be made. The same is true for your friend Sun Wukong. You will leave this evening, so I suggest you start packing"

He made to get up but changed his mind. "Miss Schnee... I assume you are aware of the fact that your father disinherited you. I am sorry to say. We never saw eye to eye on some things, your father and me. Your sister however is, sort of, glad about it. She hopes you can find the freedom to be yourself now. By the way, I have sent her to come along with you. As I gather, you are all heading to the same address, which will make things easier.

Miss Xiao Long? I hope you do forgive me a little faux pas, in undressing in front of you. I just want to show you my arm. You are not the first one to have an artificial one."

Yang shook her head.

"Thank you, sir. This is very kind of you. But the day has been full enough as it is. Maybe at another time, if we get the chance. I am curious but... "

"I see. Wise of you to be able to say 'no'. Many people much older and far more experienced than you are have never learned that."

He got up. "I will leave you alone now, get ready to leave. As to you four" he pointed at team JNPR "I hope you will be fine. Do not hesitate to say so if it is otherwise. Glynda will always have an open ear for you. Have a good day"

And with that he left. They had to let all that sink in.

**Not much to say here, right?**

**I sure as hell would not like to be in their place but at least now Weiss can be free from oher abusive father. And as a contrast she will neet a loving, supportive dad, soon. Her dad-in-law to be at that. **


	21. Going Home

Their things were packed, their friends stood by and waved goodbye. Winter greeted them a bit stiff for Ruby's taste, but she was actually a very kind person, once she was out of earshot of other members of the army. And extremely caring towards Weiss, which earned her lots of bonus points with Ruby.

They were watched by a figure hidden in the shadows. As the figure moved on her skin began to change colour. It was an almost automatic reaction. Her name was Ilia. She was a spy for the White fang. For Adam, she corrected herself in her thoughts. He ... Used the fighters in the brotherhood in his own plans and interest. She met another member of the brotherhood. She didn't know his name. He only handed her a note and left without a word. "Follow them! Kill the traitor and if you can destroy the girlfriend first... Limb from limb"

She sighed and shook her head to herself. She had enough. She knew she should have had enough long before. Especially after what happened... When she had been alone in that tent...with him. Ilia knew where she had to go. They might have a few days before she came but she was on their tail. And she would act. Although she might have to make plans first.

When Winter learnt that Weiss and Ruby were dating, she sighed but smiled at Ruby. Then she looked at her sister again. "Quite the slap in the face for our ... Dear father. But as long as you are happy, I am glad for you."

Weiss smiled. She and Ruby sat close together. Yang and Blake had a lay down in the back of the ship.

Winter looked at Weiss with an expression of worry on her face.

"I was older and more experienced than you are now when our father disinherited me. I was old enough for a job. I could earn my own money. You are not. What are you planning to do now?"

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Going home" she yawned.

"Fine. I assume this is too early to make plans. But I will always be able to make some space for you, sister"

"Thanks" Weiss murmured. She was getting really tired now. She leaned against Ruby who held her close. She thought about laying down as well. But it would be rude to leave Winter alone. After all, she hadn't seen her for what felt like ages. Besides, Yang and Blake were already there, and she was not sure if she wanted to disturb them. But before she could make up her mind, the captain called. They were soon going to land. Their beds were waiting.

They were greeted by Tai and Qrow. Winter sighed and rolled her eyes at him but greeted him friendly, if even a bit stiff.

"Hey, Ice Queen. If you've got a problem with me being here, remember that it is not just your little sister. Two of them are my nieces."

Blake sighed and looked around.

"I am no one's..." she said with a yawn.

"Shut up" Weiss and Ruby snapped at her.

"You are my girlfriend. You are mine in a manner of speaking" Yang told her, looking at her with her eyes full of love.

"Off to bed now, all of you. You are all but asleep on your feet. You can unpack tomorrow. Yang, Ruby, show your friends your rooms." Tai spoke with authority. The girls hurriedly said goodbye to Winter and went into the house.

Then Tai turned to Winter.

"May I invite you in for a cup of tea?"

"Very kind of you, but I must move on. Thank you for taking my sister and Miss Belladonna as well as your daughters. It is much appreciated. Have a good evening"

They watched the airship take flight again and then went in as well.

"You had to be nasty to her, did you?"

"Well. The young Miss seems to think she is something better than others. We never got along too good as you know very well"

"She brought our girls and their friends back home."

Instead of a reply Qrow gave a grunt. He took out his flask and took a swig from it.

**Home, sweet home.**

**Any thoughts from you guys?**


	22. Nighttime thoughts

Upstairs the girls were making themselves ready for bed. They said good night to each other and went into their separate rooms. Weiss went with Ruby and Blake followed Yang.

Yang needed some help with her clothes. At least she pretended to need help. Most things she could do on her own. Somehow. But she was quite keen on some help from Blake. Especially when it came to undressing. And Blake took her time, savouring it. Then she quickly undressed herself – Yang was already starting to 'help' her.

They ignored their pyjamas and went into bed more or less naked. Blake enjoyed the feeling of Yang's skin against her own. She would have liked to explore the feeling a bit more but both girls were exhausted to the bone. But there was no need to rush. And, it was the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep, they now had a bedroom to themselves.

As much as Ruby and Weiss meant to her, some privacy with Yang was very welcome.

There was a spare bed for Weiss in Ruby's room. They moved the beds together because Ruby tended to spread out in her sleep and move about a lot. The extra space was therefore very much appreciated. Ruby watched as Weiss undressed and changed into her pyjama.

"Stop staring, you dolt! Come to bed"

Ruby smiled and got into her side of the improvised double bed. They kissed good night.

"How thin are the walls here?" Weiss asked with a yawn

"Erm... Not very thin. Quite thick, actually. Why?"

"Oh... I just wondered if our friends will use the opportunity of a separate bedroom... But probably not tonight"

Ruby felt a tugging sensation a bit below her middle. The thought of Yang and Blake... It was weird. Yang was her sister after all. But at the same time, she wanted to touch Weiss, feel her skin on hers. Seeing her almost naked had been arousing enough but to think about Blake and Yang having a room to themselves made her think that the same was true for them. She started to chuckle.

"What is the matter with you?" Weiss groaned. She had already been half asleep.

"Oh...I was just thinking... When we all get back to Beacon... We have to get used to a shared dorm again." She grinned.

"You are impossible!"

"I know. I love you too"

Weiss snuggled up against her, with her hand brushing 'accidently' against Ruby's breast. And while Ruby still wondered if she could ever fall asleep while her body felt as if on fire, Weiss drifted off. It might have taken Ruby a bit longer to fall asleep but eventually she did. The day had been full of excitement. To think that she and Weiss had only 24 hours ago sealed their relationship with a kiss... So many things had happened in the meantime. Their date. Blake exploding because she and Yang didn't know where they had gone to. Blake's speech and the tumult following it. The flight back home.

Adam meanwhile was in his room again. He had been stripped naked while he had been unconscious and been dressed in striped clothing, a mark of his status as a prisoner. He had nothing of his personal belongings left. But he had his ways of communicating. Spies were so useful. He had sent that Ilia girl after them. Good thing he could use her own emotions against her and in turn make her a weapon against Blake. He knew that she had given a speech and taking responsibility for her part of their crimes. But instead of being arrested as well (he had to applaud Jacque Schnee -him, of all people- for trying, though) she was now taken away from school for her own 'protection'. As if that foolish child and her friends would ever be safe from his retaliation. He might be kept in prison, but he was not dead.

He sighed, walked over to the barred window and shook his head to himself. If only the child had learnt to behave, he wouldn't have to do all this. For one thing, she would still be at his side, she would still be his... He looked up at the shattered moon.

"Oh Blake. This is all your own fault. How can you ever live with all the pain you brought to others... To me!" he said to himself.


	23. Relax

Tai let the girls sleep in. He glanced into their rooms several times in the morning but did not wake them up. They had had a very trying day. And from the things he'd been told the stress had been around for several days before. They needed their sleep.

While he was not at all surprised to find Yang and Blake together in the same bed – he was only slightly surprised they weren't wearing their pyjamas – he was very much surprised that Ruby and Weiss had pushed their beds together and slept so close together. With their pyjamas at least. Maybe Yang had been too lazy to get into hers. It was a bit more difficult with just the one arm, after all.

He had been aware even before they arrived that Yang and Blake were together, but he hadn't heard the same about Ruby and Weiss.

But it didn't pay to jump to conclusions. Maybe they just wanted to be close after the trauma.

At about noon they all got up and went down for breakfast. Then he learned that indeed, fresh as it might be, Ruby and Weiss were together. Together, together.

"Well... Looks like team RWBY is well paired up" was his only comment.

"Well, dad... what about Team STRQ, huh? Anyone in your team that you haven't dated at some point?" Yang asked in a teasing voice.

Whether it was because she was right or because there might be something in the past that Tai didn't want to talk about the girls never found out. Tai blushed ever so slightly but didn't say anything.

There was a lot of laughter when Zwei came running into the kitchen, yapping madly. Blake jumped onto her chair and made herself small. She hissed at him. Ruby picked him up and placed him on her lap. Weiss came closer and snuggled the dog as well. And also came closer to Ruby. Tai sighed but was glad he had an excuse to get up and cleared the table. Yang helped him as much as she could, and Blake disappeared into the kitchen to do the washing up. Away from the dog.

Days went by and Ilia finally managed to get close to the house to watch and wait. The news was still full of the excitement at Beacon, but they didn't turn on any media that could broadcast news. They lived in peaceful ignorance of what happened outside their little bubble. Then, a month later, General Ironwood came over one evening. He brought along a prosthetic arm for Yang to see if it would fit her. It did. Ruby and Weiss missed the event of him telling Yang all about his own prosthetic arm. They had gone for a walk with Zwei.

There was some late snow around, but spring was in the air. They saw the ship on the ground and went into the house in a hurry. They saw the general with mixed feelings.

Going back to Beacon and seeing their friends again would be great but they enjoyed not having to share their bedroom with their team. Ruby wished they would have enjoyed it a bit more... But their relationship was still fresh after all. Over dinner they discussed their return to the academy. General Ironwood decided that it would be for the best if Yang had some time at home to get used to her new arm. It was covered in a material looking and feeling like skin. Ruby immediately thought about Penny.

And indeed, she found out that results from building Penny had been used to build the arm, too. Including the skin. The arm was much admired, and Yang soon used it without giving it much thought. The general left and Tai send the girls to bed early. "I know some of you did some practice before. But tomorrow the real deal begins. Off you go"

They went off quickly. Ruby and Weiss even 'forgot' to take Zwei up with them. He looked at the dog. "Well, buddy. You have to get used to a house without them anyway." Zwei gave a little bark. "Let's have a walk through the forest, shall we?"


	24. Noise

It was the first evening where they went to bed this early. Before tonight they all played games together with Tai until they almost fell asleep in their chairs.

They all knew it would be a night to remember. They had time to themselves, each couple in their bedroom.

Ruby undressed quickly and made herself busy with her pyjamas. Weiss did not like it when she stared at her and Ruby knew herself well enough to know that she would. But she didn't get to finish. Weiss came up to her, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her neck.

"No, you dolt. I don't think we need them right now, do you?" she whispered

She herself had undressed but not touched her night gown. Her eyes were ablaze, and she kissed Ruby with a passion that took away her breath. She let her hands wander over Ruby's back, laying one on her butt. Ruby gasped in surprise. She wanted more, so much more. And tonight, tonight was the night. And now Weiss looked at her with hungry eyes. She too wanted more. She steered Ruby over to the beds where Ruby let herself sink and Weiss loomed over her. Their hands went exploring. Weiss had locked the door. No one would disturb them now and she planned to make the most of it.

In the other bedroom Yang and Blake lay together on their bed. They too had been exploring but Blake felt odd. She and Yang hadn't had much chance to get close while they were still at Beacon and hadn't had much privacy. They've had sex after they came here. Not always easy for Yang with just one arm but they've made the best of it. But now the dynamics changed. Yang was eager to try her new arm but Blake... The idea that Yang did not feel her arm quite like the other was freaking her out. At least when it came to sex. Being touched by this arm woke dark memories. She curled up, turning away. Her instinct to run kicking in. Yang did not yet notice. She threw Blake on the bed again, leaning over her, pinning her down. She leaned forward and bit her neck like she'd done often before. Blake tried to turn away, her eyes full of a remembered fear. Yang noticed that something was wrong. But it was a bit too late.

Long blond hair turned into short dark red hair that seemed almost black. The feminine figure flickered and turned to a lean, masculine one. The voice changed. The words however remained the same. "I want you, here and now" Blake kicked the figure, hard, into the stomach. "No! Don't! Leave me alone!"

Yang tried to catch her breath and to understand what was going on.

They were so loud that in the next room, Weiss and Ruby heard them

"Shouldn't we see if they are ok?" Ruby asked between kisses

"Do you really want to get dressed again? Because I don't" Weiss underlined her statement by sliding into Ruby's slip which made the girl moan with anticipation and lust. After all, their friends were old enough to make some noise and that was just what she and Weiss had in mind. And now that Weiss had found exactly the sweet spot she could no longer think. But she could - and would - make a lot of noise.

The noise from Yangs room subsided. Yang had fallen out of their bed and half lay, half crouched on the floor. Blake sat on the opposite corner of the bed. She was crying hard. Yang had caught her breath but was still none the wiser about Blake's reaction. This had never happened before. Sure, it had been different. Mostly she had been lying down on her back or her side to have her hand free to explore. But why did the simple switch in perspectives cause this reaction?

"Blake? Baby... What is wrong?"

The pictures faded. Yang came back into view. Blake should have felt safe now, but she didn't. She knew what she had done and why. Once again, her past interfered with her life and once again it was Yang who got hurt. Blake hit her own upper legs with her fists in her frustration. She had enough of it! She sobbed even harder. Yang came carefully closer. Her face was full of worry and bewilderment. Blake sobbed something that was meant to be "sorry", but Yang only knew this because she had a guess based on experience. "I'll be back in a second"

Blake tried to call her back but failed. A few minutes later Yang reappeared with a tray. Steaming tea and two cups as well as a box of tissues were on it. She handed the still sobbing Blake one of them and sat down on the foot of the bed. It took a full ten minutes until Blake was able to talk sense again. She tried to before but there was not much that could pass as speech. She drank some tea, which helped.

Yang was not the most patient person you could think of. But in this state of bewilderment, worry and fear she suddenly got very patient. She got the idea that pressing on would not be helpful. When Blake finally had herself under control enough to talk there was no stopping her. Yang listened with mounting horror and anger.

"So... Adam... Raped you. Is that it?"

Her eyes turned red, but her face was full of worry when she looked at Blake. Her hair was sparking. She kicked at a desk leg, which splintered. 'Good thing the chair stands right where it keeps the desk from falling over' Blake thought. But she didn't bother to say it aloud. It was scary to see and hear Yang like this. She did try to keep her voice down but apparently not enough.

Lying close together on the improvised double bed Weiss and Ruby enjoyed the afterglow. They heard noise from next door but ignored it until they heard Yang scream in anger and frustration. It sounded like bloody murder. Or at least as if that was what she had in mind. They scrambled up without another word. They quickly grabbed their pyjamas and ran over to see what was going on.

Blake noticed them first. Weiss wore her night gown back to front and Ruby too looked as though she tried to dress in a hurry. The bottom of her pyjama was inside out, and the top was buttoned up ... Well, there were buttons in buttonholes. Not necessarily where they belonged, however. Both looked flustered and their hair indicated that they had been to bed, the rest of their attire indicated that it had not been worn until they left the room.

Yang now saw them, too. She looked scary now, even to Ruby.

"Yang? Blake? What is going on?" Weiss asked them

Yang tried to find her voice again. Or rather, she struggled to find the words for what she just heard. The look on the girls faces spoke of worry but the way they held themselves... And the fact that no piece of night clothing seemed to be exactly where it should be... She knew just what happened. Had one of them taken advantage of the other? Had Weiss forced Ruby into something she didn't want to do?

Blake knew her girlfriend well enough. The look she shot at Weiss ... Almost as if she saw Adam there. She turned to her friends.

"Go. Just... Leave us. Now!" She said while trying to reach Yang and stop her from attacking an innocent bystanders or pieces of furniture that happened to stand around.

She turned around. Ruby stood rooted to the spot. "Go!" she hissed at her.

Weiss had the wits to grab Ruby by the hand and to take her back into their room.


	25. A painful story

Yang calmed down a bit. But she still looked at the door which her sister just closed behind her.

"I think they are just fine. Maybe somewhat worried now..."

"Blake? Do you mind if I kill the bloody bastard?"

"Adam?"

Yang just nodded. Blake was momentarily lost for words. "Yang! Don't do that" she whispered. Yang looked surprised and unsure now. She balled her fists together. "Why not?!"

"I am scared of him! I don't want to lose you"

"You won't. I'll be smarter next time!"

But Blake shook her head "Yang... He is caught. You can't just go in there and kill him. It's against the law! You'd be in terrible trouble. Please! Let's just focus on your training."

She shook violently. Yang calmed down. Worry for her girlfriend took over. She pulled her into her arms and held her tight. Blake began to cry. Great big sobs. It took her at least half an hour to calm down. She saw the pictures in her head again. Over and over they were replayed. When she was able to speak again, she asked Yang to leave her alone for a while. Yang was not keen to let Blake out of her sight anytime soon, but Blake insisted that she needed some time.

"I won't run away from you, I promise. I just need to be alone. I thought I had managed to forget what happened but..." She shook her head to get it clear again. "Ten minutes? Maybe twenty?" she pleaded. Yang looked unsure.

"And you could go over to talk to Ruby and Weiss... Tell them what happened... They must be worried."

"Should I tell them... Everything?"

Blake hesitated but then nodded. "I couldn't. But... If you can... They should at least know that this has nothing to do with us... and I don't mind if they know everything. They are my team."

Yang stood up and looked hesitantly at Blake. Then she decided to leave and, after giving Blake a careful kiss, did just that.

Blake curled up on the bed and cried a bit more.

Ruby and Weiss were back in their room. Their pyjamas now the right way around they sat close. Ruby wished this evening had ended in a different way. But more than that she wondered what happened between Blake and Yang. Yang had looked ready to kill! And Ruby also noticed that Yang had looked less than friendly at Weiss, only why Ruby could not understand. Weiss too thought about these things. She had planned this to be the night of nights and the first part had been wonderful. But when she had pictured it... They would not get up to look after their friends only to be send away. She had planned this a while already, waiting for the right time, a day when they could go to bed early enough. She had hoped to get it started again after a short break but that was unthinkable now. They heard a knock on the door and Yang entered. She looked beaten down. Ruby knew that look. Yang wanted to strike but something had gotten in her way. But she also looked worried. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

She buried her face in her arms and said nothing for a while.

"You ... And Blake... You two... didn't fight, did you?" Ruby sounded worried and almost afraid. Yang had a mental picture of a child witnessing her parents fighting and fearing they would divorce. She looked up at her sister. The way she and Weiss held each other told her all she needed to know. It was stupid wanting to protect her 'Babysis'. She was so grown up. And now... There was this horrible story she had to tell her. She shook her head, not liking what she had to do now.

"We are okay" she said in a hoarse voice. "It is... Adam caused wounds Blake hadn't told anyone about until now... she tried to forget what happened..."

This caused Weiss to draw in a sharp and audible breath. Her eyes widened in horror. She remembered all the times someone told her how beautiful she was and then looked at her in a less than appropriate way, said something inappropriate or even tried to touch her. It had happened often enough for her to get used to it. It was a woman's role in high society. Her father once made her a scene because she slapped one of his business partners. The guy had been very straight forward and had actually tried to touch her between her legs. She had been fourteen! Or maybe fifteen. But her father had not believed her.

Yang tried to find words for the horrible things she had heard. She decided to leave out the more painful details. Blake had said that she didn't mind if her team knew but Yang wished to leave a bit of privacy.

"They were on a 'mission' together. She almost got injured but he got her out in time. It wasn't much more than a scratch. But he... Got a burning mark on his face, across his eye. Afterwards... When they were safe in their camp... He wanted sex. She didn't. If I understood her correct, their relationship was more than fresh. It wasn't even official. And she wanted to calm down. He... Forced her. Said she owed him... Pinned her down..."

Yang couldn't continue. There was no need. "Something triggered her. I couldn't find out yet what I've done wrong. She said she had it hidden in her memory... But it all came back. Why?" she asked no one in particular. "I wish I knew what I've done wrong."

"Nothing"

Three heads snapped around to look at the door. Blake stood there. Her face swollen from tears. It broke her teams' hearts.

She looked lost. Hurt. Broken. And so fragile. She sat down next to Yang and leaned against her. "You told me not to blame myself for the things he'd done. Please don't do the same!"

They held each other tight. Weiss curled herself up against her own memories. Ruby held her, kissed her gently. After a while Weiss began to speak carefully. She looked at Blake. "You don't have to tell us things that are too painful or too private... But you always can. We'll all be there for you"

Ruby nodded. And Blake smiled. A fragile little smile. But definitely a smile. She was grateful that the pictures faded to be replaced by Yang. Her loving, caring girlfriend. And by her friends, Ruby and Weiss.

Blake knew that they've had sex. And she was rather sure that it had been their first time together, maybe altogether for both of them. She knew it had been ruined – at least she felt that way. As they sat there together in silence she began to drift off. Nightmares and happy dreams of her team took turns. She was exhausted from all her crying. Her head ached. She woke up in bed. Yang by her side, fast asleep. She looked around. The beds that Weiss and Ruby had pushed together were now separated again. Her friends lay in the other bed, close together. Morning dawned. She carefully got up and looked at her friends. Her old fears came back. Wouldn't they be better off without her around? Shouldn't she just leave them? As if on cue Yang woke up. She smiled at Blake and her eyes said everything. That nothing would hurt her as much as losing Blake. She hurled herself back into bed, back to Yang.

"Are you alright, Baby?"

Blake nodded slowly and kissed her gently. The last night had shaken all of them.

Tai noticed that the girls were all rather quiet. They were also distracted in training. Blake looked as if she had cried hard, but Yang did not look much better. He tried to find out what happened but got no results apart from finding out with great relief that they were still together. Qrow came around later and now they were four huntresses in training being trained by two fully trained huntsmen. Qrow also brought them homework and new learning materials. As the days went by the mood got better again. Blake was still shocked by her flashback and Yang was afraid to make a wrong move. Ruby and Weiss were merely worried but absolutely sure that their friends would stay together through it. But reality proved them wrong.


	26. On the run

About a week after they started to practice again Blake went for a stroll in the evening before dinner. Not for the first time. It was peaceful here. She felt herself heal. No more attacks on her or her team and just that day she had heard from her friends again. Neither Sun nor Team JNPR had been attacked. Occasionally they were asked to answer questions for newspapers and the like, but all journalists had been sent away with a stern look from Glynda. She leaned against a tree, closed her eyes and felt the slight breeze on her face. Until her nerves started to tingle. Someone was watching her! And as she looked around, she could just about see something. Someone. She grabbed for her weapon, suddenly feeling very tense. The figure ran off, seemingly changing colour as they went from shadow to light and back into shadow again. The figure had looked familiar.

Only then did she notice that the person had dropped something. She went to carefully pick it up. It turned out to be a note.

"Found her. Observations going on. Awaiting new orders. Ilia"

Underneath she found signs of the White Fang. Ilia.

Blake remembered her. They had been friends. Ilia was one of the rarer kinds of Faunus. She was part lizard, allowing her to change colour. It had been her.

Ilia had lost her parents in a mining accident when she was still a kid. Blake knew this much. Was that why the girl joined the White Fang? Observing her?!

She clenched her fist, crumbling the paper in the process. So. This place was not safe anymore! What should she do? Run and hope her friends would be safe? Hide and hope they would protect her? She flinched when she heard someone calling her. It was Yang. Blake was frozen in horror when Yang came up to her. She couldn't move away. She wanted to send her away, away from her, away from the danger. "Dinner is ready. C'mon, or dad will take it personal again" she winked. Then she looked uncertain. Blake hadn't moved. "Is everything okay, Baby?"

The scene kept replaying in Yang's head. Blake just stood there for a moment, not reacting at all. Then a figure appeared. A young woman, about their age. Ilia were her name. At least Blake called her that. The fight was short. The young woman demanded a note which Blake refused to hand over. She asked her in frustration why she worked for Adam. Yang didn't get everything that happened between the two. But Ilia looked at her once. Her face was half hidden by a mask but her whole body showed hate and envy. Blake attacked but she was not concentrated. Ilia fled as Yang started to fire against her as well. Hardly worth calling it a fight. She sighed and turned over. No Blake. She shut her eyes, but the pictures remained. She heard Blake speak, her voice ringing in her ears. She did not understand any word but a part of her understood what it meant. Blake ran off. "Not safe" "They'll find me" "I have to go!" "Stay away from me, I don't want anyone of you to get hurt because of me" "I love you"

Yang started to cry. She had no memory of what happened after Blake left.

Ruby and Weiss on the other hand remembered all too clearly. Yang came in, took off her arm and went to bed. Her face full of tears. No words, no Blake. A note fell down from her discarded arm. It was the one from Ilia.

Blake ran to the nearest village and stayed hidden for the night. Her brain raced but her heart was empty. Away, far away. Safe distance between herself and Yang. How far would be enough? Would they leave Yang and her team alone if they saw that she left them? Would she ever see Yang again? Could Yang ever forgive her? For all the pain she caused her. For running away.

She ended up in an empty barn. Bits of hay and straw lay around. She crashed into a small heap of hay and cried. She already regretted her decision to run away but there was no going back. It would only make matters worse! She rummages in her pocket for the note, but it wasn't there. Instead she found a photo. It showed herself embraced by Yang. It was a lovely picture, taken only a few days after their first date. It was the only thing from Yang that she had left now. She cried herself to sleep, holding the picture close to her chest.

When she had been so sure that falling in love again was out of the question Yang came around and taught her to love again. Showed her how good love could be. Caring, actually caring for each other. If only she had known how it felt before she met Adam. Yang had changed her life for the better and now in return she had changed Yang's life for the worse. Hate started to burn inside her. Hate for Adam but mostly for herself. She hated herself for allowing all this to happen.

Nightmares shook her and woke her several times during the night. Though the details changed it stayed mostly the same. She always watched from a distance how Yang got hurt. Too far away to react, her feet frozen to the spot or tied together. Unable to safe her, unable to look away or close her eyes. Several times she saw her die.

The next morning, she left the village. Further on, away from Yang.


	27. Traitor

Yang noticed the change of the light. Somewhere in the corner of her brain a tiny bit noticed it. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

That tiny part also noticed that Ruby knocked on her door every so often, but she had no strength to react. What was it good for after all? Every time she fell asleep nightmares haunted her. Every time she woke it got worse. Still no Blake. But eventually, she got up. She had no idea how much time had passed. Not enough to heal her broken heart. Ruby, Weiss and Tai were gone. She sat down on the couch and without thinking started the television. The first thing she saw ... Was Blake! It took her a moment to process what she saw until she recognised the pictures. It was the speech she had given just after Adam had spoken. The speech in which she told the world who she was. The camera turned and showed a short glance between herself and Blake. Uncertainty. But also full of love and affection and caring. Certain that, whatever happened, they had each other. We're in this together. She turned the television off. She got up, feeling numb while seemingly aching all over. Lost. She had lost Blake. Her worst nightmare had come true.

She didn't hear the others return. She didn't notice Ruby until she lay on the floor. Ruby lay on top of her, hugging her tight. She didn't hear what they said. The tiny bit of her that was still able to process information from outside could just pass on the information that they had been looking for Blake but unsuccessful. Yang went up to her bedroom again without a word.

But the next day she was better. Or... Let's just say she was able to get up again and to talk to her friends again.

Over and over they asked her what happened, but Yang said very little at all and absolutely nothing about Blake. Not until Weiss asked if she didn't miss her.

"We'll. She made her choice, didn't she? It's alright, though. We can be a team without her. We don't need her. It's fine. I'm fine"

"Yang... You can't tell us you're fine! I don't believe you!"

"Why not, Weiss?"

"Yang... You haven't been seen for days. You haven't been eating and you haven't touched your arm since you came back without her..." Weiss faltered. Yang's eyes glowed red.

Blake moved on. Day after day. She had boarded a boat which took her to the mainland. She moved as if in a trance. It still hurt. Once or twice she was asked if she really was the girl from the news, but she merely nodded and moved on.

Ilia had been following her right from the start. It was heart breaking to see Blake like this. She used to be the girl who moved on for the sake of others, to protect them and fight for them. To fight for her own and the others right to exist without having to fight. To be accepted. And now... She just moved away. And Ilia followed her.

She had known Blake as a radiant activist and fighter. This girl seemed to be her but only by DNA. Blake looked dead inside. Ilia took a deep breath. She had planned this and taken steps, but it was still a dangerous thing she planned to do. The only thing that stopped her now where her own doubts. Last time she tried to let Blake know she was there... It did not end well and wasn't that just the reason she was here now?

She watched as Blake found a forest in which she made camp. Like the days before she took out a picture and started to cry. It took not much to guess what she saw on the picture. The girl called Yang, her girlfriend. It made Ilia jealous. But at the same time, she knew it couldn't go on like this. Blake had become reckless to the point of being suicidal. It was lucky she was still alive. Not much longer and she would come to real harm. Ilia had made her plan days ago and now she had a chance to act on it.

Blake stared at the picture through a curtain of tears. Seeing herself so happy with Yang was painful. Yet it helped. It helped her remember that it had been real. Helped her remember why she was on the run. And why she could never return. A crash nearby made her jump. Then she turned and saw Ilia, her weapon in her hand. Blake had hers in her hand in an instant but thought better of it. It was a chance. A chance to end. She threw her weapon aside.

"If you want to kill me... Do it. I won't fight you!"

"What makes you say that?" Ilia asked. She took off her mask, twirled it, then she threw it away. It hit a boulder and gave a "cloing" noise. Then she dropped her weapon. Blake looked at her in confusion. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've made a choice. And so have others. Adam abused the organisation for his private schemes. Quite a few decided not to stand for this anymore. Some are talking about a new brotherhood. But... I don't reckon we can start it before we haven't got rid of his remaining followers. And there are enough of them. Most don't know enough to know the dirty details."

"So... why did you show up there? What is your plan?"

"To warn you, of course! I wanted you to be on your guard! Not to leave your friends." With that she carefully took the photo and looked at it. "You look so happy with her" she said quietly.

"I was" Blake answered in a hollow voice. She hid her face in her arms. She would have cried but there were no tears left.

"Then what is your plan now? Run away forever?" Ilia's voice became hard. She looked down at the picture again. The girls looked radiant with love. Though the other girl looked as though she was always shining bright. She felt envious. She wished she knew why she herself never had a chance to be with Blake. But the other girl had had the courage to say something. To ask her out. She never had the courage. But then again, she had seen for herself how Blake looked at Adam. Her thoughts darkened as she thought about him. He was... selfish. Ignorant. And overall rather unpleasant once you got to know him. How could Blake ever have fallen for him? But then again, he promised her to fight for the same political goals she had fought for her whole life.

Blake still said nothing. She was unable to. She listened as Ilia told her how Adam turned the brotherhood to an army for his own interest. First, he told them that Blake was a traitor and would sooner or later tell authorities how to break down the White Fang. They searched for her. Until they came across her just before the tournament. Then it was a simple matter of following her, listening to her conversations and to gather information. Adam had been adamant about this. He wanted her to be afraid, to take away everything that mattered to her.

And for a while he let them lay low. Even taking away spies for other jobs. Then he found out about Yang and he went crazy. Suddenly it was all about Blake again. And how he could destroy her life. How he liked to send girls and women on spying jobs, so he could interview them in private. Most tried to get out of these jobs quickly. Ilia confessed that she wondered why but never bothered to find out until it was her standing alone in his room with him. Afterwards she learnt that it often went the same way. He tried to gain the girls trust, to make her feel important. Then he found a good reason why he wanted to have sex with them. Most refused and he called them traitors. Sometimes he forced them. Her voice broke as she told Blake how she got into such a situation too. And how she escaped worse things because someone interrupted him.

Blake balled her fists in hatred and pain. Her trauma, which she had suppressed for so long and which had broken to the surface so recently, was now as fresh as it had been the first day. She opened her mouth to say something. It took her a while to find her voice. "There was no one there to disturb him... When it was me"


	28. Return

Ilia shot up, anger rising in her. She looked at Blake in shock and bewilderment. Blake returned her gaze and nodded slowly. After Blake finished her story – it took her an hour because it was so painful – Ilia grabbed her weapon and hit a tree. Over and over again. Changing colour from angry red (it reminded Blake painfully of Yang's eyes) to sad blue and a shade of...well, everything at once. The colours of being upset. When she had finished, she sat down again. Tears running down her face. She cried without a word. They remained silent until morning came. Ilia got up and took Blake by the hand "Let's go back" she said silently. Blake sighed and followed her. After a while she started arguing but Ilia wouldn't listen.

"Look!" she said finally, annoyed by Blake. "I know you are afraid that they will not take you back. But you have to try. You and your team went through so many hardships together, many because of Adam. And he knows them. He will have spies on them anyway. You and your team need each other. And if there is even the slightest chance you can work together again then you should take it."

"But why?"

"I told you! He wants to destroy everything and everyone you care about! As a revenge."

"And why does it matter to him? Besides, he got arrested."

Ilia laughed without humour "Yes. And that only enhanced his hatred as I hear. He found methods of communication from jail to the outside world. Not that I know them. But I do know they exist. And if you don't want to fight him – fine. Run again. Someone else will find you. I am going to your team and tell them all I know. Do whatever you want!"

The night she spent with Blake and the things she heard only enhanced her eagerness to put a stop to Adam. She knew well why she was assigned to this job. Adam knew that she had been in love with Blake. She looked at the girl who followed her again. It cut like a knife to take her back to her girlfriend, not to try and get a chance herself. But would she ever stand a chance? Maybe if Yang send her away... And then maybe in a few months... Maybe more than a year.

"C'mon, let's hurry. I want to catch the last ferry back to the island." She said.

Yang looked out of the window and watched Ruby and Weiss training with Tai and Qrow. She hadn't joined the practice since Blake left. It felt pointless. Evening came and the four went into the house to make dinner. Her stomach rumbled and reminded her that she left out most meals. Maybe she should join them tonight. But they would talk about Blake again. She knew that they found out that Blake had left the island the morning after she left. She wished she could turn back time. Make her stay. Beg her not to leave. Do everything in her power to keep her. But it hadn't been enough. She let herself drop on her bed, lying on her stomach. She remembered – not for the first time – what this bed had seen. The nights she had with Blake. And then the night when it all went wrong. She kicked against the leg of her desk. It hadn't been repaired since that night, causing the desk to fall apart this time. An avalanche of things came down. She picked some up, feeling numb. A framed picture came into view. It had been taken soon after she and Blake came together. It had been their favourite picture together. Little did she know that it was the very same picture of which Blake had a copy in her pocket. A commotion downstairs caught her attention. Someone had knocked on the front door. She stood next to her door, listening to her sister open the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?"


	29. Awkward silence

**This chapter is a lot longer than usual and I guess I need to review my chaptering?****For the last few chapters I've been adding two or three of the original chapters back together. So.. note to self, in future projects, maybe I should actually write the stories in chapters?**

Ruby looked at the girl in front of her, roughly the same age as her team, so a little older than herself. The girl looked nervous and anxious and opened her mouth to speak. But instead of an answer she turned and pulled another figure into the light.

"BLAKE!" Ruby yelled before throwing herself at her friend, hugging her tight and then slapped her in the face. "Where were you? Why did you run away? Why didn't you talk to us? And... Who are you, exactly?" On the last question she turned to the girl.

"This is Ilia. We used to be friends and we might be again...at least... She was the one who made me come back here"

Upstairs Yang was frozen in shock. Blake was back. Brought back by Ilia who made her runaway in the first place. Time to wake up from this nightmare.

She tried to but found out that it was impossible to wake up. It was not a dream after all.

Ruby and Weiss listened to what Blake and Ilia told them. Tai came around and was given a short explanation, too. Ilia took her weapon and handed it over to Ruby. "You can arrest me now. I won't make trouble. I'm a traitor"

Tai gave a little chuckle and took the weapon. "In that case... The first punishment is ready and waiting on the table. Let's have dinner."

Ilia let herself fall back with Blake who was still extremely nervous. She hadn't seen Yang yet. "I was expecting a fight at the least and instead I get dinner? Is it that bad or is it poisoned?"

Blake tried to answer but her voice failed her. She just spotted the arm lying on the little table in the hallway. Ilia noticed it too and jumped. Then jumped again at the flash of red rose petals that was Ruby going up the stairs to call Yang. Weiss came after her into the hallway and followed her with her gaze. "I just wish she wouldn't leave them lying around all the time..." she shook her head and turned to Blake. For the first time since they came back, she looked directly at her. Her gaze became stern and annoyed. "I haven't got the slightest idea how Yang will react. We really haven't seen much from her these past days since you left us. Except for her arm, of course. We've seen that lying around all the time." And with that she turned around and went back into the kitchen to lay out additional plates.

Yang paced up and down in her room. So, Blake was back, and this Ilia girl was here, too. She wished she hadn't left her hand downstairs. She wanted to punch. And kick. And basically, drive them away. How did they dare to turn up on her door like this?

Ruby flew into the room and crashed into her. Yang was dedicated not to go downstairs and have dinner; Ruby was dedicated to convincing her. As kids they had often agreed and seldom been fighting. But now the walls shook. In the end Ruby returned without her sister. Dinner was rather quiet. Tai set up the guest room for Blake and Ilia and they all went to bed. Blake cried herself to sleep. It broke Ilias heart.

But Yang did not leave her room the next morning either and Weiss eventually had enough. She forced her way into the room, making Yang angry. But Weiss had no intention to discuss anything. Before Yang could even open her mouth, she began to speak.

"Yang... I know it won't be okay again immediately. But this is your last chance. Get your sweet little ass downstairs right now or she might leave again and this time she is not going to come back!"

"Why would I? She was the one who left. I'll be fine. She is not the first one to leave me. The only one I really need is my sister. No one else matters quite that much."

"Right. I know your mom abandoned you and Ruby's mom left and never came back alive. But let me tell you one thing about your sister. She tried to reach you for days. You shut her out, you ignored her! She was devastated! She is so full of hope that you will open up again. If Ruby really means that much to you, then show her!"

"I don't want to be left again! If I go downstairs now... It will hurt even worse when Blake leaves again. I'm not sure if I can survive it again."

Weiss sighed and sat down on the bed. This was quite painful. No one else matters. She had seen the pain in Ruby's eyes and how Ruby eventually shut down as well. Mainly because of Yang.

"I know what you mean. I know what it feels like. I was left alone so often in my life..." she sighed "It was actually on a daily basis. My father missed the big dinner for my birthday. That was when I was ten. My mom was really upset. I don't really know why but something about it made him snap. We all knew it, of course... That the only reason he married my mother... Was for the family name. He hardly liked her, let alone loved her. But it was the first time he said it out loud in front of us. Ever since... She was lost in alcohol. And I mean much more and far worse than your uncle. She shut everyone out, including me and my siblings."

She stood up. "Quite like you are now shutting out Ruby. She deeply cares for you. And I've seen enough of the way you treat her. If you don't want to talk to Blake – fine. If you want her to leave – alright. But get yourself downstairs for Ruby, now! Or you might lose her, too. And in that case you better remember that she is my girlfriend. And I will not stand by if you keep hurting her!"

Where she had sounded understanding, even caring she was now sounding irritated and angry. Yes, Weiss and Ruby were still lovers. She had almost forgotten about that. Weiss marched over to the door and held it open, looking stern. Yang had no option now. So ... she got downstairs and looked for Ruby.

She picked up her new arm and sighed deeply. Then she screwed it back in place. It felt... More familiar than she would have thought. They did a great job at Atlas.

Then she went into the living room where she found Blake sitting on the couch, Ruby and Ilia on either side of her, consoling her. She looked afraid. Yang just looked at her. Part of her brain realised that Ruby smiled at her. But at the moment she really only saw Blake.

"By no means is this making anything okay" she said to Blake, then went into the kitchen to make tea. After about a minute and several nods from her friends Blake got up and followed her.

"Yang... I'm sorry... I..." she started but Yang cut in.

"I don't think I want to hear it. You came back. That's all that matters. I don't care why you ran or why you came back. You did. End of discussion."

Blake nodded. Then she took a deep breath and all of her courage and took Yang's hand. For a short moment Yang held it. Blake could see tears welling up in her eyes and felt them rising behind her own eyes, too. Then they heard the water boil. Blake knew a heartbeat before it happened that it would happen. Yang pulled her hand away and turned to prepare the tea. Then she arranged it on a tray together with several cups and a jar of sugar and left the kitchen without another glance at Blake.

They sat together and drank the tea in silence. Blake resumed her place on the couch. Ruby was torn between trying to talk to her, to calm her down and trying to talk to Yang. Both had been lost, both had been found again. Weiss sat next to her, occasionally placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gently playing with her hair.

It was Qrow who broke the silence. He came in after they drank it all but before anyone made a move to clean up the cups.

"Tell me... How can a bunch of Kids be so damn quiet while drinking tea? Don't you have enough to talk about?"

Yang shook her head slightly. Qrow sighed. "Look at you, kiddos. You're all sitting together, too afraid to open your mouth for anything other than sipping tea!" he clapped his hands together twice. "C'mon, the lot of you! Fetch your weapons and get yourselves out in the garden. Time for practice!"

Two hours later he sent them back into the house. Training had been no good today. Blake and Yang were both distracted, Ilia was uncertain if she should join the practice at all "I don't deserve to be treated like this. Why do you trust me? I would not trust me if I was you!"

Ruby did her best to focus on the practice but really, she cared a lot more about Yang and Weiss had had enough. She trained so hard all the other girls were left with bruises.

They were all frustrated and went in to ... Well. Sit together in silence. At least the relationship between Ruby and Weiss seemed to be alright. They sat close together. While remaining silent. Like the rest of the bunch.


	30. Omens of misfortune

Qrow sat down on the bench in front of the house and reflected on the practice. He could only hope they would come back to their senses. Maybe he should leave them in the trusted hands of Tai again. His presence might well be a disturbing factor. He heard the door open and turned to see Blake coming out of the house. "What's up Kiddo?"

She sat down on the floor in front of him, looking down at her knees.

"I... I don't think it was a good idea to come back here after all. I... I only bring darkness to everyone I care about" she laughed without humour "I'm a black cat, beware"

She looked up in surprise and disbelief when she heard him laugh. "Kiddo... You have no idea what you are talking about"

"So, what do you think you know about bad luck, eh?"

"A lot more than is healthy for the average person."

"Oh really?" she stood up in frustration.

"Blake. Sit down. I'll tell you what it is that I know. You can build your own opinion after that" he took out his flask and took a swig from it.

"One of the reasons why I became a drinker" he said in a sad little voice. "Take my advice, girl. It never helped me. It only numbs the pain for a while. But helpful... nah." He shook his head and put his flask away.

"You are a huntress in training, so I don't have to tell you about semblance. Ruby was always fast and one day during training there were rose petals out of nowhere. We tried again and again, and they kept coming back. That's how we found out her semblance. Eventually she learnt to use it. Yang was similar, only we knew even before we set her to training that her hair can catch fire. It started at a very young age. Her first haircut... Unforgettable" he chuckled at the memory. A half smile crossed Blake's face for a second. She imagined a little girl Yang with her burning hair and eyes. It was adorable. "Now, I don't know about you and Weiss. I heard she at least had the advantage of knowing her semblance before she was able to use it. A sort of Schnee Thing. Whatever. The thing is... finding your semblance can be either very easy or very hard. Mine was hard to figure out. Whenever we thought we were close to it, something went wrong. Tents collapsed over our heads, grim invaded, a branch fell from a tree and knocked my sister unconscious... Just to name a few. It took years to rule out the possibility that these were just coincidences. And even more years to accept the truth. It is my semblance. Not a very obvious one. I bring bad luck to everyone around me. That's why I prefer to stay the hell away from others. Fight alone rather than in a team. And that's why frustration made alcohol the one and only friend that I cannot hurt." Blake had listened with her eyes wide open.

"You, Blake... You have made a few mistakes, a wrong decision here, another there. Had the misfortune to bond with the wrong kind of persons. Too bad. But you fight to make up for it and that is more than others can say about themselves. Be proud of it. Now... Those people who made you make the wrong decision for wrong causes... They won't accept your decision. But running away from those who love you and want to help you... That was a really bad decision, no point denying it. But if you feel unlucky... Take a look inside." He gestured at the house "They might still be hurt but they want you to stay, they want things to be okay again... later. When the pain had time to cease. I'd say you are pretty lucky to have them. If you let them stay by your side... You will never be alone again."

The door opened again and Yang came out. She looked at both of them before telling them that dinner was ready and they were to come back in. Inside they found Ruby and Ilia in deep conversation. They looked as if they were friends already. Yang shot them a glance full of annoyance and went into the kitchen to help her dad and Weiss with the table. Dinner was less quiet than the evening before. Yet, the mood was not exactly cheerful either. Ruby and Ilia had decided to go to the police next morning to tell them all that Ilia knew. Tai disagreed and informed them that he had a better idea. Professor Port was invited for dinner the next day. Since he was responsible for Adam whilst the latter was in prison, he'd be the one to talk to. And tomorrow would be a good chance for that.


	31. Ilia

Blake went to bed early. She was less scared now but still not keen to spend so much time in this cold atmosphere. Ilia however stayed behind. When Weiss and Ruby left for bed she went over to Yang who sat in the living room and stared at the ceiling.

"I ... Understand if you don't want to talk to me. Don't want to listen to me. You have every right to hate me. It's just... If you can... Hate me instead of her. I made a mistake that led to her making a mistake. But the initial mistake..." Yang cut in "Shut up. It was her decision, her mistake. Her responsibility. But I can't hate her. I loved her too much. And I don't think that I can really hate you either. But I am hurt." With that she left and went back into her room. She threw herself onto her bed "I still love her too much to hate her" she whispered to herself.

Ilia followed her with her gaze and wondered if Yang really meant to speak about her love for Blake in the past... And if it really was gone. She highly doubted that. She too went to bed. Blake was already in bed, curled up with the photo in her hand. Ilia tried to talk to her, but Blake was so consumed by her tears that she had no chance. As a last resort Ilia asked her if she heard her talk to Yang. Blake nodded. Ilia had nothing left to say and gently laid her hand on Blake's shoulder.

Weiss enjoyed the first night with Ruby in several days. Ruby had of course been next to her physically, but her mind had been with Yang. And Blake. But now there was hope that someday, sooner or later, everything would be okay. And now they could concentrate on each other. Undivided attention. Kisses getting more passionate, hands finding their ways all by themselves. Finding all the sweet spots. Making their love and lust for each other heard. In the end they fell asleep close together, feeling much better than before. Their hunger for each other satisfied.

The last one to fall asleep was Yang. Her heart was aching. Worse than the pain she was already going through was a thought that occurred to her when Ilia had spoken to her. Had practically begged her to hate her instead of Blake. Was Ilia in love with Blake? And if so... Was Blake in turn in love with Ilia? Or... If not... Was it a possibility? Jealousy boiled up inside of her. She might need some time to heal but... She would not sit around watching Blake falling in love with someone else, much less the girl who made her run away. She sat bolt upright as a horrible thought occurred to her. Had her flight been a poor excuse to run away with Ilia? Had they been together before? Then why return? It took her hours to fall asleep.

Professor Port however did not show up as promised. He was too busy. But Tai called him on his scroll and told him everything he could. The professor promised to call again and to talk to Ilia in person. Until then it was up to Tai to decide what to do with her. He decided to let her stay, since that was what she wished to do.

As the days went past the awkwardness stayed, although it was clearly in decline.

Yang actually talked to Blake again and even to Ilia. But she remained stiff. Carefully trying to decide whether to open herself again or not. She had been left before but Blake was the first one to return. For a few days she hoped that Ilia was not at all interested in Blake, but she did see the way she looked at her. Blake and Yang might be in a weird place of... Not split up as such but also not exactly together anymore. But Yang still saw Blake as her girlfriend in a manner of speaking. Hers! Blake had come back to her! But there was still the nagging thought that it was because of Ilia that Blake had returned.

Her hopes that Ilia was not interested in Blake scattered in a crash when she and the other girls learned that for the best part of their friendship Ilia had had a crush on Blake. Both of them blushed heavily and Yang left the room and was not seen for the rest of the day. She slammed her door shut with a force that nearly unhinged it. Then she threw herself on her bed and cried in frustration. She wanted Blake back so badly but the pain from their separation was still too fresh for her to open up again. What if Ilia used the time she needed to heal? What if Blake... Would really decide to take a chance on Ilia who was clearly still in love with her. What if Yang didn't heal quickly enough? She felt someone sitting down on the bed next to her. She hadn't heard anyone coming in. She jumped in surprise. It was Blake, who laid a hand on her shoulder and said nothing for a while, remaining silent while searching for the words she wanted to say.

"Ilia... I ... Was not aware how she felt. Guess I was blind."

She drew a deep breath and looked at Yang. She looked small and breakable. She looked like a beaten dog. It broke Blakes heart. She wanted to kiss her and make everything okay, but she knew it would not work like that. She breathed out before opening her mouth again to speak. "Yang... I just wanted you to know... I don't feel that way for her. I never did. My heart only belongs to one person." And even more softly "To you. Still does, no matter what"

Yang curled up at these words. It felt so hard to believe that Blake still loved her. How could she believe it after Blake had run away from her? She wished Blake would kiss her, hold her tight and gently heal her wounds again. But Blake misinterpreted her body language and got up and left.

Blake went to bed early that night. So did Ilia. Ruby and Weiss glared suspiciously after them. Ruby was sad and Weiss furious. "I hoped... They would be ... Better now. Definitely together. But this... How can they stand it?" Ruby asked in a sad and absentminded voice. Weis took her hand and held it firmly. "You know... I really started to like this girl somehow... But now I really start to dislike her"


	32. Fight

Blake looked at Ilia in frustration and bewilderment. "What the hell was that all about? I thought you wanted all of us to be okay again!"

"Yes, that is... Pretty much my intention." Ilia locked her arms in front of her chest. She hadn't expected an outburst like this. She hadn't expected anything, really. Part of her had been hoping... For a different reaction but she had known all along that that was illusionary.

Blake was furious and upset.

"Really, now? You've got an interesting way to show it"

"Oh, silly little Blake! Don't you ever see anything without a massive set of lights pointing it out? What are you, blind?

You never saw me, you never noticed Sun! And apparently you cannot see what I hoped would work. I wouldn't have expected it to work this soon anyway!" A slap across the face wouldn't have gotten anything like this as a result. Blake was taken aback, shocked and clueless. Then something she just heard sunk in and she jerked her head up to look straight at Ilia "Wait... Sun... What about him?"

"What do you think how Adam found out about him? That was me! I remembered him, I tracked him down, I faked the letter that lured him into Adams hands! That was me. I spent more time following you than anyone else did. Want to know why? Adam saw what I felt, that's why! I saw you running away when you saw Yang reading that letter you left in the book. I heard how she asked you out for your first date! I was there when the picture you carry around with you was taken. Of course, I know all these things!" she shouted. Her eyes were wet, and she looked away and blinked quickly.

Blake said nothing. She was lost for words. Fragments of thoughts flew around inside her head. It was too much to take in. Ilia had been there all the time? Had seen and heard all these private things? She had done all these things... For Adam. And now she was here. Because she left Adam and the White fang behind. To save her. But... she had done all these things, why? Why hadn't she intervened much earlier? Why now? The whole thing about Adam abusing everything and everyone, right. But still...

"Why did you tell them that you had a crush on me? You want them to trust you... They won't do now... And Yang... Did you really have to hurt her?" her voice sounded empty even to herself. She was tired of things being thrown out of track. She longed to go to Yang and cuddle up next to her. To kiss her and make everything okay again. She loved her so damn much. Nothing could ever replace her. Ilia just looked at her with a look of utter exasperation. "To make her jealous of course. To make her realise that she has to take steps towards you, too."

"But I was the one who left..."

"And she is the one who still doesn't talk to you. I know she misses you terribly"

"She did speak to me..."

"She said hello and maybe three more sentences to you. That is not talking. That is short of ignoring."

"What are you trying to be, my knight in shining armour? Just... Stop it, ok? Because... It is not working! It only makes everything worse!" Blake yelled and then yelled some more. And then she left the room, going into the garden. Night had fallen and everyone seemed to be back in bed. From upstairs she heard something... It sounded like... Yes. There was the window to Ruby's bedroom, and it was open. Things you don't want to hear when heartbroken. Especially not when you hate yourself for getting in this situation in the first place.

She did not look at Yang's window, she couldn't stand the thought of her now. But her mind kept replaying the things they had done anyway. And the noise really made it worse. So, she did not see Yang moving away from the window.


	33. There's a garden

**I guess the title says it all.****While writing I got to the point where I had to accept that it was over. The story was simply over but I hadn't tied up all my loose ends. There will be a new story, a sequel, so to speak. It will continue this story but will differ in many ways.****So... Any feedback? It might help me with my new story.****And also: Hallo FloFlo!**

Yang had come to a decision. She was still hurt but she would not let Blake go without a fight. And now Blake looked as if she was about to leave again.

Blake walked away from the noise. She really didn't want to hear that. Although she was glad that they seemed to be okay. Having fun. As she left the garden, she heard something else. Footsteps. Someone was following her. "Where are you going?"

It was Yang. She looked hurt and worried and also... Angry. Blake wondered if she had heard the noise. Ruby was hard to overhear. And also... She was Yang's younger half-sister. It was funny how Blake tended to forget the additional connection they had but then suddenly remembered it again when it was least helpful. Yang looked up at the window and winced. She heard it. Blake grabbed her hand and ran away. Yang followed her. After a few minutes they heard nothing anymore from the house. No more Ruby and Weiss.

"I'm sorry" Blake said as she let go. Tried to let go. Yang held on to her hand and so she continued to hold it. "I had a fight with Ilia. I just needed fresh air... And ... Well. Some silence. Or... Rather... well... Definitely not that background sound. That's why I wanted to leave the garden. That's...All, really."

Yang just nodded. She still refused to let go of Blake. Or would have refused if she had to. But there was no need. Blake held her hand firm again, seemingly unwilling to give it up again. She tried to but stopped trying immediately after Yang started to show reluctance to let go.

She looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. She had seen Blake leaving the house and going to the gardens exit into the forest. It wasn't until she had followed her gaze up to Ruby's window that she had heard them. Been too busy with her own thoughts. It made sense for Blake to want to leave the garden. A few owls hooted but there was no other sound.

A smile crossed her face. "C'mon" she whispered and gently tugged at her arm. Then she walked through the forest, leaving the regular path behind her and following a narrow, almost invisible footpath through the undergrowth. Blake followed her, wondering where they were going. They reached a small clearing in the woods. A few flowers stood around, the undergrowth protecting it from view. It must be hard to find. Yang freed her hand and spread her arms, smiling. "My favourite place. The only one I ever showed it before is Ruby" she walked to the single tree in the middle which in broad daylight must give a good portion of shadow to at least part of the clearing. Yang sat down, leaned against the tree trunk and opened her arms. Not quite believing it Blake hurled herself into her arms, hoping against hope that Yang meant her to do so. She did. She held Blake close. They sat for a while. Close together like they used to. Blake looked around and sighed happily. Then she turned around to look at Yang. "It is lovely here" she murmured softly "But why did you show me this place? It means a lot to you..." Yang sighed "So do you. Blake...I just want us to be okay again" it was hardly more than a whisper. Blake nodded. "Me, too."

"What... About Ilia?"

"What about her? She gave me the courage to come back and I'm glad about it. But right now, ... I'm angry with her"

Yang closed her eyes before she dared to ask.

"Did... Did she really mean... what she said...?"

Blake nodded. "Yes... At least she said so... And I believe her..."

Yang said nothing for a while. She remembered how Blake came after her... to tell her that she loved her... And no one else. Not Ilia, not anybody else.

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I just can. That's it. I love you."

"But ... Aren't you still hurt? I don't want you to hurry because of Ilia..."

Yang looked up at the moon. It painted an interesting pattern of shadow on the ground. It was Blake's element. Shadows. And she herself was light. Sunny little dragon. They belonged together. Darkness and light.

"I know what you mean. And ... Yes. It might be a reason... But I want us to together again. I know I still need time to heal ... but I don't want to wait any longer. I missed you so much."

Both turned to look at each other. And Yang gently kissed Blake. It felt so familiar. As if the separation had never happened. And yet... It was much more exciting than anything so far. No one came around. Not here and especially not at this time of the night. They melted together; their bodies became one. For the fraction of a moment Blake remembered the sounds she had heard earlier. Then it had been out of place, her yearning for Yang had been agony. She pushed the thought away as Yang turned her on her back and leaned over her. But she couldn't help it. The memory combined with the here and now was arousing her. She was so eager to feel Yang close to her body. As close as she could get and then a bit closer.

Yang suddenly remembered how Blake had reacted the last time she had kneeled over her in much the same way. But now all she could see in her eyes was desire. Pure, unadulterated desire to be close to her again. And she felt hot. Her body seemed to be on fire and the only thing she wanted now was to have Blake as close as possible and to forget – if only for a few hours – the trouble they had been through. She gently bit her neck, making Blake moan with anticipation.

A fleeting memory. But no fear this time. It was Yang leaning over her. Yang looking at her. Yang kissing her. It was Yang. And she wanted her so badly. It felt so good. She was safe. It would all be good.

Yang placed her hands between her legs and Blake forgot it all. Because now all she could hear and see and feel was Yang.

No one heard them. No one saw them. No one disturbed them. By the time they fell asleep exhausted dawn was already rising. Early birdsong lulled them into sleep.


	34. ReunitedThe end

A few hours later Ilia woke up and found that Blake had not returned. She had cried herself to sleep and hoped Blake would be there. Maybe ready to talk in a more calmed down fashion. But there was no Blake.

She loved her to pieces. All the hurt she had been through and she still felt that way. She had known that her hopes were useless but some part of her had still hoped for a change... Just a chance... maybe a kiss. But now Blake was gone again, and it was entirely her own fault. Ilia hated herself. She wanted Blake to be happy. And she would be with Yang. But... She couldn't help wishing Blake could be just as happy with her.

Time to see how much damage was done and if she could fix it. She went into the kitchen where she found Ruby and Weiss over a big cup of coffee each. "Yang is gone" Ruby said by way of a morning greeting. "So is Blake..." Ilia sighed. "We've had a fight last night. She left the room without telling me where she intended to go. I thought she might be in the garden... But she didn't return..." she shrugged helplessly. Tai and Qrow came into the kitchen and were quickly filled in. They planned to spread out in search for them. Ruby bit her lip and then said that she had an idea where to look... But she wanted to go there alone. She remembered the peaceful place where Yang had been hiding during their childhood when things were too much for her. Ruby knew that she was the only one Yang had ever told about this place. Maybe she at least would be there. And she ran off, using her semblance to get a good head start. After a while she stopped, not wanting to leave a trail of petals leading others into the secret garden. She made her way through the undergrowth and eventually reached the clearing. They lay in the shadow of the big tree. Close together, their clothes in disarray. Fast asleep. She smiled happily and relieved. Then she left them. She made her way back home quickly where she was greeted with understandable anger from her father and her girlfriend. Ilia was upset but not so angry. But Ruby just smiled and shrugged it off.

"I knew where to look. And I think Yang wants to keep her place secret. So ... I thought it would be unfair to show it to all of you. That's it."

Blake woke up from sunlight. Yang was still asleep. Morning was well past, but it was not yet noon. Maybe about 10 or 11 a.m.

She looked at Yang. This had to be a dream. Such a beautiful place. Such a wonderful end of the night. Such a wonderful girl by her side. Again. A butterfly landed on Yang's nose. It must have tickled her because she sneezed, and the colourful insect left again. She woke up. They took their time, kissing and getting dressed. Then they walked back home hand in hand.

It would take a long time to heal all of their wounds and some scars might stay forever. But they were on the right track again, facing their future together.

_The end_

**So, there it is. My new story, I guess I can tell you that much, will be focused on Ilia and several new characters. Team RWBY will be mere side characters. And I promise Adam will get what's coming to him.**


End file.
